


Velvet

by lustedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, louisandharry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustedlarry/pseuds/lustedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which louis is loving/despising life but missing the love whilst harry is the new lanky nervous baker and somehow louis finds himself loving life in the bakery where his new lanky swanky curly pal is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> -IMPORTANT! no, there is not smut in this au. it's all fluff. i didn't mean for it to turn out that way but it did, so enjoy!!:))
> 
> -you have to be patient with this au. there's a story line to it.
> 
> -theres a lot of fluff-fluff-fluff-fluff-fluff-fluff-fluff so enjoy!! :)
> 
> \- yes both louis and harry show their femininity,,!!
> 
> -yes both louis and harry share the dom role, sometimes louis is the big spoon, sometimes its harry !!!!!!. \\(louis is mainly dom)
> 
> \- i know velvet is a fabric, but it also means things like silk, and smooth, and that's how the world velvet is used for the most part in this au:-)

  
  
1;  
  
It was just one of those October days.  A mid October day, where the sun is shining fully and the only breeze is warm and crisp. Louis could even consider it a cool somewhat summer day.  He was thankful for the nice weather, but desperately longed for the bundle-up-snuggle-up days.  He also desperately longed for someone to snuggle up with.  Despite the fact that his best mate and also roommate Liam is openly gay as well, they were too much like best mates to feel comfortable being snuggle mates as well.  Liam was a lad to Lou, best mates since before birth, _‘No it’s not impossible to be best mates before birth, our mums were best friends before we were born!’_ Louis would always have to explain to his classmates when Liam and Louis were questioned about it in primary school.  Years and years later and he still gladly explains to every new person they meet together, whether it’s between courses, or if they get a bite to eat.   
  
Louis loves Liam, and Liam loves Louis.  Although Louis yearned for a different kind of love.  Not a buddy love, a love.  Someone he can flop out of the messy sheets, with his briefs hung low and messy hair, and walk into the kitchen to greet with a raspy ‘ _Morning Love.’_ Just to have it said right back to him along with a sloppy morning breath peck on the cheek.  Oh, how Louis hopes, day dreams, and even sets his alarm to both 11:11’s each day just to wish for that special someone to walk around the corner.  
  
Louis unfortunately knows that that special someone isn’t right around the corner, however _, ‘The best bakery Lou, I swear to you about this!’_  as of how Liam explained this bakery around the corner to be.  Liam practically pushed Louis out the door to walk over there for him _. ‘Why can’t you go yourself, Liam?  I don’t even want to go out.’  ‘Please Lou, don’t be lazy.’  ‘Li, if you want whatever it is so badly, you go get it yourself.’  ‘How many times must I repeat myself?  It’s the ‘loving velvet fairy cake’ in the front display, the one with red sprinkles – Louis I’m lazy just do it.’  ‘You just told me not to be laz-’ ‘PLEASE’ ‘fine.’_ And it ended like that, along with Liam yelling _‘love you!’_ as Louis shut the door on his way out.  Liam better love Louis after he’s gone out of his way to do this for him – sort of.  
  
As he makes a sharp turn around the corner Louis is immediately overwhelmed by the window display of everyday pastel pinks purples and every other feminine colour.  Louis laughs to himself picturing Liam in such awe of this place, since it really does explain Liam’s inner self.  If you were to see Liam you’d think of him as just another straight-uni-jocky-asshole but really he is arseadoring-pinkandpurple-scentedcandles-gaygaygaygaygaygay. Louis, he is in the middle.  Louis loves his various amounts of video games, from Call of Duty to Just Dance to Halo to any game that involves decorating.  Thank god Liam finds an interest in videos games otherwise Louis would kill himself.  Louis loves huge hoodies and is thankful that Liam is a size bigger than him.  He also loves shopping, whether it’s for a new hoodie or video games, or his various styles of panties.  Louis _loves_ panties. He loves all the colours but his eyes fall for the different patterns.   
  
  He stares at the flashing pink ‘ _OPEN_ ’ sign as he opens the glass door, taken back by the numerous tables of treats and sock monkeys in every color.  The sweet scent of eternal peace is brought into Louis’ system.  It’s like walking on a cloud in his little shop.  From baking utensils to stuffed toys to candies and biscuits and every single strange and unique dessert wrapped in either a pastel or vibrant packaging.   
  
“Hiiiii! Welcome to Cuties ‘n Sweets!”  A raspy yet fluffy voice shakes Louis’ gaze of distraught at all the colours.  His body is mentally pushed against the wall as his eyes spot onto this tall quirky posed male behind the counter in a frilly apron.  His green eyes shoot lasers into Louis’ heart.  What is this?  Louis feeling nervous?  No, no, no.  Louis simply does not feel ‘ _nervous_ ’.  Louis is indestructible.  But now Louis is weak at the knees and sweaty in the palms.  He squints his eyes to the dark brown writing contrasting the pale apron, _‘Harry’_.  Harry. HarryHarryHarryHarry.  ‘ _H-Harry, yes, p-please faster, Harry-’  
  
_ “is there anything I can help you with today?’  His bubbling voice breaks Louis’ devious thought.  He can hear it in Harry’s voice that he is now confused by the fact Louis has just been standing there staring wide eyed at him.  He knows his cheeks are red and he hates himself for being birthed with easily blushing apples.   
  
“Right, sorry,” Louis smiles lightly, as Harry returns it much larger.  Fuck, his smile.  Crooked dimpled red lipped smile.  Louis’ optimism is over the top at this point. “So, are you the Cutie, or the Sweet?”  The words slip from Louis’ mouth and once they do, his body feels a float.  Did he really just make a pun out of the shop’s name?  Yes.  Does he want to take one of the pink sock monkeys and wrap the tail around his neck?  Indeed, yes.  
  
“Oh!” Harry gasps.  
  
“I-uh, oh my god,” Louis pulls his hands from his pockets and cups his forehead to hide his face. “That was unintentional.  Sorry, sorry. I speak my mind sometimes... it’s a habit I-”

“Aw,” Harry coos, Louis looks up to him noticing the daintiest smile and the shine in his green eyes. “It’s okay, it’s okay.  You’ve just made my day.”  He points his finger to Louis over the counter, slightly tapping his shoulder while at it.  
  
Louis can’t stop himself and smile.  He made this lad’s day and his heart couldn’t feel anymore uplifted about that.  
  
“So!”  Harry claps his hands, not meaning to make Louis jump but it does, so Harry gives him a sympathetic smile.  “What is it that I can help you with?”  He nervously sways behind the counter.   
  
“W-Well, my uh,” He finds himself loosing track of what he’s been saying, over the beauty of his chocolate curled goof. ‘My, mate made me come down here to get him some like, bloody hell what’s it called? The uh, red heart, love, fairy cake thing?”  
  
“Ah ha! The Loving velvet fairy cake!” Harry chimes, his lips nearly as red as red velvet.  Louis bets they taste even better than red velvet.  
  
“Right, exactly. That one.”  Louis gives him a thumbs up. Both he and Harry look down into the display, eyeing for this damn fairy cake that probably costs a mint.  
  
“Snap, we’re all out!” Harry frowns, his eyes almost tearing up.  Louis wants to smile at how only Harry can make saying ‘snap’ sound adorable.  Who on earth says ‘snap’ these days?  This boy. Of course he does.  
  
“Oh, that’s okay, I’ll just come around another day,” Louis sighs to himself.  Not only does he not have a valid excuse to stay here and learn every memorable detail about this lad, but Liam will probably rip his head off.  Louis insists Liam is on his meriod. ‘ _There’s no such thing as a man period, Louis.’  ‘It’s called a meriod, Li.  Plus there must be, because you’re on it.’ ‘What are you, five?’ ‘No, but you have feminine parts!’_ Bickers like that usually end in playful wrestling.  Brotherly even-though-their-not-related love.  
  
“Or!” Harry nearly jumps over the table at Louis. “Or you could stay here for a bit and I can make up a new batch?”  Louis now knows he is not the only one who is getting a vibe off of the other.  He couldn’t be happier Harry could’ve thought of that.  Liam will just have to wait.  
  
“Oh, yeah sure, I can do that.”  Louis casually replies.  Even if he couldn’t, even if he had plans within the next five minutes, he would still stay however long this will take. (In which Louis hopes will take long).  
  
The smile on Harry’s face is contagious to Louis.  Louis couldn’t even believe anyone this magical and fairy like could ever be in front of him.  He should be on run ways or magazines.  What Louis really wants though, is Harry in Louis’ lace.  
  
“Good! Great, yes, good.”  The words slip loosely from Harry’s lips, and Louis doesn’t mind it.  He doesn’t mind that Harry blushes a deep shade of pink because it makes Louis relaxed, and it insures him he isn’t the only one who is nervous and clumsy.  
  
Harry spins on his heels to face Louis once more.  Louis could look at that every day.   He’d never get sick of it, if anything he would probably love it more every time he got the opportunity to connect the blue to the green.  
  
“I-I never got your name?”  Harry laces his fingers together, perhaps has a calming mechanism.  
  
“Oh, right, it’s Louis.”  He replies with a smile.  Harry’s eyes glimmer as Louis speaks his own name.  
  
“Pretty!” He chirps.  Again, only Harry could get away with calling anything pretty. “My name’s Ha-”  
  
“Harry, I know.”  Louis giggles, nodding to Harry’s name tag.  Harry’s cheek flush and it’s no surprise that Louis’ do too.  
  
“Personally, I think you’re the Cutie, just as long as I can be the Sweets?”  Louis swallows the words like candy, feeling high on Harry.  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
2;  
  
Louis has made is way over to a cute chair in the corner of the shop by the window, awkwardly, yet excitedly sitting as he waits for Harry to come back from behind the doors to the kitchen.  He wonders why Harry is the only one working, and wonders if Harry ever gets lonely when no one is in here with him.  His heart begins to sink whilst thinking of lonely lost Harry sitting in here all alone, talking to the sock monkeys and decorative owl designed lip balms.  Louis wants to know everything about Harry.   He wants to watch Harry write a ten page essay on tree bark because even then he would still be completely amazed.  He bets Harry is some frilly poet type, or one who enjoys his morning tea or latte.  He probably likes classic music and always wants to go to the symphony but has no one to go with.  Louis would go with Harry. Louis would go anywhere with Harry whether it was on a 10 loop roller coaster or to the world’s most boring film. Louis stops himself from these thoughts which he realises are rather creepy considering the fact that the two have barely just met. However he feels this pull towards Harry, nothing strong but just something in his body, like an alarm that’s beeping in his heart, telling him to stay close to this lad.  
  
Louis has always been a happy guy, smiling laughing, and making jokes.  That’s what he’s known for by Liam, along with his other mate, Zayn.  Zayn is as equally important to Louis as Liam is, however Louis has known Liam for much longer.  The difference between Liam and Zayn is only the two different friendships Louis has with them both. Louis and Liam are the type to tackle one and other and make a complete fool out of the other until it’s almost at the point where the temporarily hate each other.  They love that though.  They love their petty hatred-love.   Zayn and Louis are the type to talk about the stupidest things and don’t mind getting a little tipsy here and there.  They appreciate their laughs they share and both can’t help but share their stories for their future with whomever male they end up with.  However not only does Zayn find an interest in men, but women too.  Zayn hates himself for liking the two genders but he also loves himself for it. _‘Mate, it’s like, I can have a three some with all guys or all girls and it all feels so good!’ ‘Zayn that’s disgusting you don’t need to tell me about your bisexual fetishes’ ‘Oh Lou, you only wish you could feel the world they way I do.’ ‘That makes absolutely no sense to me, and I would never want feminine parts anywhere near my body no thank you.’  
  
_ Zayn is extraordinary in Louis’ eyes.  He’s actually quite jealous of Zayn, and how neat and organized his messy life is.  Louis yearns for Zayn’s appreciation towards art and world peace and they way rivers flow.  Louis wishes he could settle himself on a rock and stare at the sky for hours and end up with a short story in mind on the importance of life.  Louis is a mess.  He’s crazy and impatient and loud and he can’t help his mouth to stay shut from every thought that comes to mind.  He loves life more than anything but can’t find his placement in life.  He complains to himself that he’s already 20 and doesn’t know what to do with his life when he knows he shouldn’t be worrying about life in the next 10 years until he’s done living in this stage of life where _‘you’re still so young, so live life fully and do the unexpected’_.  Louis wants to live to the highest point that he can, but his highest point is his shared flat and student loan that accommodates him with every day necessities.  He doesn’t just want the necessities he wants the big bang and the flings and the late nights and cozy mornings and the 3:00am stories.  Everything he wants is what will come to him in the future, but he wants it now.  He wants his settled life with a partner and a well paid job in which he can travel to wherever and looks at the stars from every angle of the world and compliment his partner compared to the light of the night sky.  But he’s still young, and reckless, and lost in life so until he finds himself he’s stuck in quick sand that isn’t so quick.  
  
So yeah, Louis loves life and lives in the moment; laughs and enjoys what he has, but he’s impatient.   
  
“Sorry! I’m back, sorry!” Harry wobbles out from the back with flour paling his dark cheeks.  Louis wonders if he has two left feet as he stumbles over to him.  “They’re in the oven now.”  Harry smiles shyly.  
  
Louis can’t help but giggle, “You have a lot of flour on your face.”  Harry’s cheeks blush past the white powder.  He pats his face to see what looks like a mini snow storm fall from his apples.   
  
“S-Sorry.”  Harry coos.  
  
“No need to apologize.” Louis insists and Harry can’t help but smile.  Louis never thought anyone could make him feel the way he does right now, and already considering it hasn’t even been a half hour that he’s been here.  
  
Harry nods shyly while looking down at his hands.  Louis takes note of how often Harry either looks at or holds his own hands together.  He wonders why.  He wonders a lot of things and has to mentally stop himself from blurting the questions aloud.  Louis hopes for a day where Harry finds himself apologizing less and being more himself around Louis.  
  
“How long will they be in the over for?”  Louis asks, in hopes that they have to be in for a while, in order for him to stay longer.  
  
“About fourty five minutes,” he twirls his fingers around each other.  “They’ll also have to cool for about twenty minutes.  I hope that’s okay, o-or your mate won’t be mad.”  
  
Louis sways his hand.  “I could wait a century.”   
  
It makes Harry smile.  Harry’s smile makes Louis smile.  They mirror each other.  
  
By the time Louis has noticed Harry’s shoulders have relaxed, their already mid way into Harry’s story about him and his best mate Niall, who are renting a flat as well but it’s nothing fancy, and that Niall is in his first year of uni and Harry is going to start next year because this year he wanted to find a job.  He explains slowly that he applied for every bakery in the area and almost cried when he got the job here because he loves it so much here.  Harry feels as home here, like, this is where he belongs. Louis finds it amazing how Harry is only 18 but knows what he loves to do and finds passion in.  He wishes for that to come along for him. Harry tells Louis about Niall, and the way you’d never think he was gay, and Louis can’t help but connect that to Liam.   
  
“O-Obviously I’m gay too...”  Harry says in a whisper, as if Louis were to discriminate.  Louis’ heart warms and he wants to be held by this lanky figure for the rest of his life.  
  
“Kinda figured that.”  Louis says honestly, and smiles when Harry smiles.   
  
Harry tells him stories of the previous animals from his past.  Louis would be bored within the first minute if it were anyone else telling this to him, but he could listen to Harry speak for days.  His first pet being a hamster, and he loved it so much but feels bad ‘cause he can’t remember it’s name.  Louis smiles when Harry tells him he would let it crawl around Harry’s body on the floor and it wouldn’t run off because the bonded love they had was mutual.  Louis was amazed at how even at a young age Harry was capable at having bloody animals love him.   
  
He goes on about the numerous kittens they had, and how Harry never wanted them to grow up because kittens were ten times as adorable to him, and still are.  He made it clear that he still loved his cats when they were all grown up too.  Louis wonders to himself if Harry is nervous that he will say something wrong in front of Louis.  He wishes he could tell Harry it’s okay to stutter and he doesn’t need to insist he’s sorry whenever he makes a mistake.   
  
“Have you ever had an animal?”  Harry asks politely.  
  
Louis shakes his head, “No, but I have always wanted a cat. A fluffy one.”  
  
Harry smiles at Louis’ enthusiasm.  Louis loves the fact that he, himself can make Harry smile.   
  
“You should get one.”  Harry replies casually, as if going out and buying a cat out of the blue was normal.  He wishes he could just go out and buy a cat and all of its necessities, but he can’t.  Because he’s still 20 and doesn’t have a full time job or real house; still learning and still in uni and nowhere close to beginning a new chapter of his life.  
  
“You know, I wish I could.  I can’t afford a bloody cat and anyway, my mate Liam is allergic,” Louis sighs as Harry nods along.  “One day, when I find the right lad I’ll get myself a ca-”  
  
Louis isn’t even able to finish his sentence while Harry almost chokes on nothing, but still chokes.  Louis is alarmed at the outburst, and is also highly confused.  
  
“Wait? A lad?  Like a male?”  Harry’s eyebrows raise so high they almost come off his forehead.   
  
“Yes, a male.” Louis laughs.  He wonders if Harry thinks he’s straight.  What a plot twist.  
  
“So, you’re gay?”  The speed of Harry’s voice quickens, and Louis is rather nervous.  Louis is rather confused and feels just as nervous as Harry looks.  
  
“Indeed I am, and am rather proud of it.”  Louis loosens his light scarf around his neck that feels like it’s slowly wrapping around tighter and tighter.  Harry’s eyes widen dramatically and Louis doesn’t know how to react.  
  
“Please don’t tell me you thought I was straight.”  Louis retorts with a laugh.  Harry’s cheeks flush.  Oh God.  
  
“Jesus, you actually though I was straight! I was so well known in secondary school for being openly gay, I thought I made it clear – not to be stereotypical, but look at me!”  Louis directs his hands pointing at his body.   
  
His white jeans wrap around his thighs beautifully, as they are rolled up at the bottoms to reveal his tiny ankles. Pairing just a simple maroon sweater with a rounded collar. Over top he pairs his old jean jacket and dark airy scarf.  Louis loves the way he dresses.  It’s one of the things he enjoys most about his morning, and before he goes to sleep. (He thinks of what to wear every night). (Then pairs it all together in the morning and never fails to impress himself).  
  
At this point Harry is no longer worried, more trying to stop himself from laughing at Louis’ quirky attitude.  Louis currently feels like he’s walking on cloud 9.  He has this prince (princess) beside him, and he’s making him laugh until his face is pink.  He couldn’t feel better about himself right now. He couldn’t feel any happier for making Harry happy.  He wants Harry to have everything he desires and not one bit of worrisome or doubt.  He understands the fact he’s only just met Harry but he wants Harry to be someone important to him and vice versa.  
  
Louis stands up, feeling confident and not caring about a thing.  He scoots his chair behind him and standing in front of Harry.  
  
“Do you see this?”  Louis turns around, pointing at his bottom towards Harry.  Louis can’t believe what he’s doing, but he couldn’t care less because this is his personality. “Do you see this arse? Does it look like a straight lad’s arse to you?” Louis points at his perfectly curved bum, knowing how great it looks in these jeans.  Harry shakes his head no, since his mouth is full of fluffy giggles in which Louis can’t deny in being the most adorable thing he’s heard.   
  
Louis turns back around and sits down to see Harry’s laugh fading into a lip bite.  He can’t help his heart pace as it quickens.  He looks at Harry, right in the eyes until Harry looks back at him, so flustered.  Louis can’t help but stare at Harry until he starts giggling again in attempt to hide the tension they both know is between them now.  Louis is enjoying this.  He doesn’t exactly know what this is, but he’s finding a joy in it.   
  
Louis is the king of gays.  Louis can spot a gay from anywhere.  Louis knows Harry is 100% gay.  Louis now knows that Harry is easily turned on.  Harry likes teasing.  Louis feels like he is in heaven.  Louis is attracted to this person he only met an hour ago.  But that’s okay, right?  Louis wants to take advantage of the situation, because that’s just the cheeky bastard in which Louis is.  
  
“And, if you still don’t think I’m gay,” Louis slowly stands up again, watching carefully the way Harry’s eyes grow at Louis’ thighs. He lifts his sweater only half an inch, exposing the smallest bit of his caramel skin, grabbing the waist band of his jeans and tugging them lightly to expose the hem of his underwear.  
  
“Red lace.”  The simple words fall from Louis’ lips.  At this point Harry can’t breathe.  He’s giggling and clenching his legs at the same time and Louis can’t help but imagine all the ways he could tease Harry under him.  (Louis usually only wears his panties on special occasions, but he’s oh so thankful the rest of his normal under garments were in the washings).  
  
“O-Okay, I understand.  You’re gay.”  Harry’s face is pink and Louis wants a pair of panties in that exact shade.  The oven timer rings and Harry can’t think of better timing.  Louis examines the way Harry holds up his index finger as ‘one second’ as he scurries to the back.   
  
Louis is proud of himself.  He can’t help but laugh at himself either.  He’s such a bastard.  And Harry is gay.  And Louis is a very happy lad.

  
3;  
  
By the time the fairy cakes are out of the tins and are set to cool, Harry and Louis carry on conversation after conversation about nonsense.  To Louis, he couldn’t care less what they discussed, just as long as he got to hear the curly lad speak in his deep yet uplifting voice.   
  
“S-So, do you uh, have you got a partner?” Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat.   
  
Louis sighs to himself.  Oh how he wishes.  Louis loves himself and flaunts it as much as he can, although he has an inner thought that pulls him down _.  ‘Everyone does though,_ ’ he insists, as he looks in his mirror every day.  Truth is, he doesn’t know if everyone has doubts about their lives.  He wants to know if as many people as he thinks, walk out of their homes feeling confused about life or curious of what will happen next.  It’s not that he lacks confidence in himself, it’s just that he’s impatient, _‘I haven’t been out with someone in years.  Maybe I’m not right for anyone; maybe I was gifted life to be alone.’_   He feels as if his life is going nowhere _.  ‘Mate, we’re only 20, we’re young, and you shouldn’t worry so much about that stuff’ ‘Yeah Li, that’s what everyone’s been telling me, including myself.’  ‘Then why don’t you believe it?’  ‘I-I don’t know.  It’s like I need something extravagant to happen to me; something important or life changing needs to happen in my life, as a reassurance to me.  I don’t know Li, I’m a mess.’_ Liam only ever sighs deeply when Louis shows signs of his recklessness.  Both Liam and Zayn worry about him, but Louis doesn’t need them to worry.  He isn’t exactly worrying about it himself.  He’s just waiting, which in his case is much, much harder than waiting.  Because no one is more impatient than Louis.  
  
“‘Course not.”  Louis answers timidly.  Brief and fast.  
  
“Aw.  Why?” Harry’s lips move slowly. “I-I mean, how come?  O-Or like, are you just not looking for someone?” He clears his question, in case Louis wouldn’t understand what he meant.  
   
Louis sighs internally.  Harry is such a nervous lad, and he can’t help but think it’s cute.  
  
“Unlucky. No one’s interested.”   
  
Harry frowns, “That can’t be it.  Maybe you’re not _looking_ in the right places.”   
  
“Maybe.”  He agrees.  
  
-  
  
Once the fairy cakes have cooled and Harry delicately decorates one for Liam, and decides to decorate another, specially for Louis, Louis could feel his feet implanting themselves onto the pink tiled flooring.  He doesn’t want to leave, and he knows Harry doesn’t want him to leave either.  He knows for sure that Harry knows that Louis doesn’t want to leave as well.  He takes in the few moments left as he watches Harry place both fairy cakes in tiny individual white boxes with clear cellophane on the top.  Louis isn’t afraid to admit these fairy cakes look breath taking, and even more better made than any other that Liam has brought home with him.  He doesn’t hesitate to tell Harry, because he knows he will gain a large blushing smile from the lad.  It indeed does and Louis wants to smile for hours and hours because of it.   
  
“Oh! N-No charge, it’s okay.  You had to wait quite a while, so they’re on me.” Harry places his hands over top of Louis’ money filled palms.  Just as Louis guessed it, Harry’s hands are soft and warm.  Their so large and his fingers are so long and Louis can’t help himself but imagine them all over his body.  
  
“It’s not like I was upset about staying here.  In fact, I’d stay even longer if I had to.”  Louis admits, feeling his cheeks deepen their shade, as Harry’s eyes glisten.   
  
“I-It’s okay, keep your money.”  Harry insists.  Harry’s heart is too big for this world, and Louis can’t stand the thought of anyone being rude to him because he can only imagine him apologizing when he shouldn’t have to.  
  
Louis won’t take no for an answer.  Not only does he feel its right to pay, but, he feels obligated to pay this lad millions for this time they spent together, since Harry is too perfect of a human and is worth more than a million. He takes Harry’s hand, forcing himself not to look up at his face since he knows it’ll have an adorable little expression on it.  He pries his fingers open from his palm and places the money into it, closing his fingers around it the way his hand was before.  
  
“If I can’t pay the store for these marvelous fairy cakes, then I can at least tip the _marvelous_ baker who made them.” Louis flashes a smile, feeling like he just dominated the world.   
  
Harry can’t help but laugh, “Well that was rather smooth.”  Louis smiles.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Louis nods his head while turning towards the door, fairy cakes in hand and a heart full of ‘ _asfhalfhakflk’._  
  
“Well, wait a second!”  Harry’s voice cracks slightly, and Louis couldn’t be any more happy that he has been halted again.  
  
He turns around to see Harry’s neck, not realising how close he was to him; they both take a step back.  Then both a step forward because they were too far apart.  Louis takes a small step back before Harry does.  
  
“You should um, come back again some time?  O-Or something, if you want.” He twiddles his fingers while looking at them as well.  Louis feels his body tingle.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be back.” He reassures Harry.  Never the less, a dimpled smile from the green eyed lad.   
  
“Tell your friend sorry from me! Even though he doesn’t know who I am.” Harry adds just before Louis leaves.  
  
“If I never come back, know he has killed me.”  Louis jokes.  The scarce look on Harry’s face fades immediately as soon as Louis laughs to himself.   
  
The tiny bell jingles as Louis opens the glass door, stepping out into the somewhat bitter wind.  He looks through the window and smiles to Harry, who is already smiling at him.   
  
Louis feels warm inside, and he knows it’s not from the sun.  He doesn’t stop his mind from replaying tiny bits and pieces of his afternoon at the Bakery.  He knows he’s overreacting about the whole situation, but he just can’t help himself.  He can’t help the way he feels so different right now.  The way he hasn’t felt this way in what feels like forever.  It’s so foreign to him.  He likes it though.  He likes the way he can’t stop the smile on his face and he is excited to know before he goes to bed he will finally have something to think of and feel all cute and butterfly-y.  The one thing that stops his mood is the realization that Liam will probably kill him _.  ‘Don’t take long Lou!’ ‘Shutup Liam, you’re lucky I’m doing this for you’ ‘Don’t act like you’re donating a kidney to me.’  ‘Ha ha.’ ‘Aren’t you going to bring your phone?’ ‘No, I won’t be too long.’_ And with that, Louis had taken long.  Louis has taken really long. But he has a logical explanation.  
  
-  
  
“Liam, I have a logical explanation, okay!”  Louis shouts immediately as he opens the door, making sure Liam has no time to say a thing before he does.   
  
And there he is, jumping up from the sofa looking half worried and half confused.  
  
“Where the heck did you go?” He tries to snatch his tiny white box but Louis holds them back.  
  
“I was sat at the bakery the whole time while the new-and-adorable-baker made up a whole new batch because they were sold out!  You should be thanking me for staying.”  Louis shakes his index finger when Liam goes for the fairy cake again.  
  
“New baker? Wait- you’re blushing!”  Liam coos and Louis just can’t help himself.  He doesn’t even roll his eyes. “Aw did little Lou meet a cute boy?”  
  
“Oh shutup Liam I’m not five!” Louis laughs along. “But, yes I did and his name is Harry and he’s super tall and clumsy but really adorable and he has green eyes and curly hair, Liam, and all I want to do is take him home with me.” _  
_  
Liam opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Louis’ rambles, “And I know I just met him but he just seems like he’s such a lanky flirt and that his hair is always beautifully curly and he seems to have this amazing personality for sure.  Someone so interesting and mind blowing if you really took the time to stop and listen to his thoughts. But he also seems incredibly adorable like someone who would always be such a goofball and bakes desserts and lights candles and has fairy lights hung all around his flat.”  
  
By the time Louis is finished he is out of breath.  Louis hates being out of breath, but not this time.   
  
“Jesus Lou, I’ve never seen you this worked up about anything in so long. Did you get his number?”  Liam asks with a smile once Louis finally hands over the fairy cake in which he has been waiting for forever.  
  
The sit down on the sofa while Louis works up all his energy into thinking of everything that went down.  
  
“Li, don’t be idiotic, I can’t take things too fast.”  Louis retorts.  Liam almost chokes as he begins to laugh.  How hypocritical.  
  
“Louis you’re the most impatient person I know! You take everything way too fast!”   
  
“Yes, I know Liam.  It’s different now.  I don’t want to ruin our bond.”  He opens the small packaging from the fairy cake, placing it on the table and not touching it. Not even breathing on it.  
  
“It’s not a piece of art work in the museum.  You can touch it.”  Liam laughs at Louis as he watches him watch the fairy cake in awe.  
  
“Shush, it’s so adorable.” Louis coos, staring at the fairy cake, remembering the way Harry delicately piped the icing on and lightly glazed the top with sprinkles.  
  
“Gayest person I know.”  Liam laughs, patting Louis on the back as he stands up.  
  
“Oh can it Li! Don’t make me bring up your bra fetish of 09!” Louis snaps, with a smile on face.   
  
“It was a onetime thing you know that!” Liam shouts from across the room as Louis bursts out laughing.   
  
Louis loves Liam, and Liam loves Louis.  Now Louis thinks maybe he isn’t so unlucky after all.  
  
  
4;  
  
It’s been, _‘twenty two days, Liam.  Twenty two.  That’s more than three weeks.’  ‘Yeah, by a day, if you round it off it would be three weeks.’  ‘Does it sound like I am in any mood to ‘round it off’? Each day counts, Li.’  ‘Mate, you’re whipped.’ ‘Am not.’_ since Louis encountered Harry at the bakery and since then, more has happened to both him and Liam in these twenty two days than it has for Louis in his whole second year of uni.   
  
It’s been twenty two days since Louis met Harry, and Harry has received sixteen visits from Louis since then.  On days when Louis doesn’t have too much home work to do, or if he has finished studying, he makes his next stop to Cuties n’ Sweets Bakery Shop.  Sometimes when it’s busy in the shop he stands in line acting like any other customer.  It’s sort of an inside joke between them, because Louis enjoys to pretend Harry is a complete stranger – while making it obvious.  _‘Erm, yes, hello random-bakery-cashier-in-which-i’ve-never-seen-in-my-life, I’ll just take one biscotti and a tea, since you wouldn’t know my usual order since you have absolutely no idea who I am.’ ‘Coming right up strange-lad-who-I’ve- never-seen-in-my- life. I highly recommend peppermint in that tea, too!’_  They both laugh at each other because they are total goofballs.  Sometimes when no other worker is around, Harry doesn’t charge Louis for anything, which Louis insists is not necessary (but still makes him blush) and Harry knows Louis can’t do anything about it.  (Harry always pays for Louis with his own earned money because Harry loves to make Louis smile just as much as Louis does Harry).  Louis waits around until it’s Harry’s next break and he stays with him until his break is over and sometimes even until his shift is over.  Louis appreciates Harry’s company other than Zayn and Liam. (Not that Louis doesn’t love his mates to death, but he’s enjoying having someone new to talk to). (And someone to look at and feel so happy and heart eyes).  
  
When they’re not chatting about themselves, they’re talking about Liam and Niall (Louis has met Niall and Harry has met Liam and Zayn, and Zayn has met Niall, and they all just fit.) (Liam and Niall are the only two who haven’t met and Louis and Harry have kept it that way for a while) Liam and Niall seem like the two pieces that finish the puzzle _.  ‘Mate, get up off your arse and come with me to see Harry.’  ‘Why Lou, I’m comfy.’ ‘C’mon it’s as if I’m there more than you are nowadays.’_  Any other day Louis would be fine if Liam didn’t come with him, but Louis knew Niall would be tagging along with Harry so why not conveniently bring Liam over too.   
  
_‘It’s cold out.’ ‘Oh come on, walk faster then.’ ‘I don’t see why you want me to come out of all the times I offer you tell me to bugger off.’ ‘Well I’m feeling nice today.’_    
  
Louis made sure he made Liam walk faster than usual, despite the walk only been a few minutes, Louis wanted to get there in thirty seconds.  The bell on the door chimes as Louis pulls the heavy glass.  Harry’s face falls to relief as they two walk in.  Louis pulls on Liam’s wrist as he becomes easily distracted by all the colorful details.   
  
_‘Loueh! Nice t’ see ya again mate,’_ Niall pats Louis on the back, before noticing the slightly taller figure behind him. _‘Oh, who’s this you got with you?’_  
  
Louis pulls a red-cheeked-Liam from behind him, and lightly pushes his flimsy body towards Niall’s.  
  
Louis and Harry did the honours of introducing the two lads to one another, and it was if the two of them had seen a ghost.  Louis wondered if he looked the same way when he first saw Harry, as how Liam did when he spotted Niall.  It was quite a funny thing to see Liam so star stuck, and Louis could only bet Harry was thinking the same thing towards Niall.  
_  
‘You twit, you never mentioned that you were introducing me to someone,’_ Liam whispered to Louis. _‘I would’ve worn something nicer.’  ‘What you’re wearing looks fine.’ ‘Mate, I’m talking about underneath.  I’d shag this lad in two seconds if I had the chance.’_  
  
And it went like that.  They instantly bonded and Harry and Louis couldn’t be smiling any wider.  Louis knows how much Liam loves the thought of love, and romance, and couples, and also a casual sexual intercourse here and there, so he is hoping this is one step closer for Liam.   
  
Louis adores spending his free time down at the bakery, but he also wonders if he and Harry will ever spend time anywhere else other than at his work.  Have they gotten to that stage of their friendship?  Does Harry even consider them friends?  He shouldn’t be second guessing anything, because he knows the way he is with Harry is completely mirrored by him towards Louis.  Just, Louis wonders if they way he feels inside are mirrored by him too.   
  
Funny thing is, is that all Harry is dying to know is when they’re wedding is going to be, what type of cake will Harry bake and decorate?  What will they’re children look like?  Does Louis even see Harry the way he sees Louis?  All of his thoughts he enjoys to write in his little booklet.  Harry loves writing in it every night before his bedtime, and there hasn’t been a single night that Niall hasn’t barged in on him and teased and tickled him for being so far up this tiny lad’s arse.  It’s become a joke between Niall and Harry, because they both know Harry would kill to be up his arse, or vice versa, literally.  _‘Where’d all of these new things come from, eh?’ ‘Niall! Would you quit being so nosy – I never said you could rummage through my stuff!’ ‘You ‘nd I both know you left your panty drawer half way open just so I could conveniently see it and question you about it. You’re actin’ like I haven’t known you for the past five years of me life. What’d ya do? Go buy new things in case your princess Louis decides to place fairy wand into your pot o’ gold?’ ‘Buzz of Niall! Go blow out your smelly scented candle before you burn down the flat!’ ‘Vanilla Icing is your favourite candle scent Harry!  Don’t get mad at me for bein’ right!’_  
  
“So, it’s quite crazy how close Liam and Niall have become, and they have known each other for less time than we have.”  Louis sips his warm tea, letting it run smoothly down his throat.  
  
“Yeah, Niall is already asking me if he should ask Liam to go out sometime.”  Harry nods his head.  They both feel the odd tension between them, but don’t mention it.  
  
“He should – definitely.  Liam won’t shut it about the lad.”  Louis laughs quietly.  “So I’m guessing you don’t think they’re going to fast? ‘Cause I don’t, I don’t.”  Louis adds at the end, in hopes for a response he will be fond of.  
  
“No, I mean, if you find someone you instantly click with, I-I think like, more of the worry and uncomfort is gone from to two, y’know?  Like if two people seem to hit it off rather quickly, then why not see what happens next?” Harry’s cheeks blush deeply.  Louis couldn’t feel any more relieved and also happy about his response.  Harry hopes what he said turns a light on inside Louis; maybe brings the thought to mind about what’s going on between them.  
  
“Yeah, I agree with that.”  Louis is lost for words and doesn’t know what to say at all.  He sees the slight frown on Harry’s face and is unsure of what to do next _.  ‘Don’t think I don’t want your sweet arse wrapped around me, baby, trust me I do.’_ Louis thinks to himself.  He wants to smile from the thought but decides against it.  
  
“So-”  
  
“I-”  
  
They both speak and both stop, and both blush.   
  
“You go,” Harry speaks up before Louis.  
  
Louis’ heart races a wee bit, but it’s nothing that scares him.   
  
“Well, what I was going to say was, erm, i-if you wanted, you should come over this Friday after your done here?  I don’t think I’ll have too much work to do, and I can even come here before your shift is done,” Louis loses his breath, and loses more breath once he looks up to see Harry’s wide smile and shiny green eyes staring at him with glee. ‘I’ll get Liam out of the house and tell Zayn not to come over that night.  ‘M not quite sure what we can do but-”  
  
“I can cook!”  Harry’s mouth opens wide with enthusiasm.  His face blushes with embarrassment.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Well, I mean if you’re going to let me into your home I could at least treat you to a meal? You can even help, it’ll be an experiment!” Harry’s blood runs fast through his veins.  He’s excited, so excited for this Friday and is already stressed on what to make.   
  
“I’m rubbish at cooking, trust me.” Louis laughs and Harry joins in.  
  
“Everyone starts from somewhere!” Harry chimes.  He’s right.  He’s usually always right.   
  
“Well great then, it’s a date-” Louis covers his tiny lips not meaning to have those words in specific slip.  
  
“It _is_ a date.”  Harry confirms, standing up with his hands on his hips, taking the lead and being confident.  Louis’ heart melts.  Things like this don’t happen to people like him.  People like Harry don’t approach people like Louis.   
  
-  
  
“You’re going to need to be out of the house this Friday, and you’re going to need to clean your room and keep it clean until Saturday.  Make sure you clean every bit of you washings and make sure all the dishes are cle-” Louis barges in through the door, hands on his forehead as he paces back and forth by the dining room table.  He begins gathering random papers and scraps and pilling them where they aren’t noticeable.  
  
“Woah, woah, what’s going on?”  Liam walks through the hall, trailing along his fruit incense scent.   
  
“And I’ll need some of that scented stick stuff that you have.”   
  
“Lou! What are you doing? What’s happened?”  Liam watches Louis fly around each room throwing things around to clean, when it only makes a bigger mess.  And then it hits him. “Harry!  You’re going to shag Harry aren’t you?”  
  
Louis rolls his eyes and huffs, “Li, not everything is about sex you know, and you’re such a romantic!”  
  
“I’m joking! But seriously, what? Is he coming over?” Liam helps pick up magazines and old empty scented candle jars.  
  
_‘Just because there empty candle jars doesn’t mean the remaining scent still isn’t in them!’ ‘Alright, Lou whatever you say.’ ‘I read it in this new magazine I got a Tesco, trust me on this!’_   _‘Oh sure, because you got it at Tesco means it’s 100% true.’ ‘Don’t make fun of my love for Tesco!’  
  
_ “Yes Liam. He is coming over and we’re cooking dinner here and so I need the place to be perfect and clean and smelling pretty.  And I need you out of here so ask Niall and Zayn to hangout elsewhere than here.”  Louis piles rubbish into Liam’s arms until he’s forced to do something about all the stuff before is tumbles out of his reach.  
  
“Wait, you’re cooking?” Liam laughs harder than needed, just to be a banter to Louis.  
  
“You’re not help whatsoever; don’t make me push you outside into the wind!”  Louis threatens with a playful manner.  
  
“Love you, Lou.”  Liam coos, tapping Louis’ nose before walking down the flat.  
  
“Hate you,” Louis retorts. He hears Liam whine and he can’t help but laugh. “Love you.”  
  
5;  
  
Louis’ is sweaty, smelly and feels absolutely disgusting, but he couldn’t feel any happier.  He would take feeling this awful every single day of his life if it meant knowing Harry would be coming by later on.  _Harry is coming by later on._  Louis can’t get it through his head that this pastel model like human being is going to be in his flat with him all alone.  So since two in the afternoon, Louis has been busting his arse off to get this place looking as best as he can.  He praises Liam for his effort in cleaning his room; otherwise Louis would’ve had to start cleaning at six in the morning.  Louis feels exhausted, but he’s hoping his exhaust will wash off in the shower, like every other stench and worry that is weighing him down.  He is almost finished and the last thing he needs is anymore interruptions other than Liam’s overly loud music.  
  
“Louis? Liam?” A voice shouts from the door, Louis almost not hearing it from Liam’s ruckus.  Just as Louis plops onto the sofa, Zayn enters the flat looking sharper than ever.  
  
“Why does it sound like a club that should be filled with hundreds of people in here?”  Zayn shouts to Louis who looks rather confused.  
  
“Ask your boy toy in the room down the hall!”  Louis retorts with the smallest smirk. “How come you’re even here I told Liam to tell you not to stop by tonight beca-”  
  
“How many times must I tell you we only shagged once!  And I know about your frilly little date with Harry, I’m here to get Liam.”  Zayn walks down the hall to bang on Liam’s door multiple times until he gives up and barges in.  
  
“Li! Turn down the bloody music for God’s sake!” And with that, it’s as if the walls have stopped vibrating.  Louis will never understand how Liam gets away with having the music so loud without the neighbours beside or above them complaining.  
  
The two walk out to the room to see Louis rested on the sofa looking completely dead.   
  
“You okay there?”  Liam’s voice with the slightest bit of worry, he sits next to Lou on the chair.  
  
“Just barely,” Louis huffs.  “I haven’t been this bloody nervous in ages.  I feel like utter crap, I still need to shower, put out the fancy plates and cutlery – in which I spent hours on days looking for in every shop around town, and I don’t even know what I’m going to wear!”  Louis get’s up from the comfort of the sofa before he becomes too comfortable to want to move.  He can feel the anxious on his back; he’s not prepared.  
  
“And it’s already half past four! He’s coming at six, I have no time for anything at this point.”  
  
“Don’t worry Lou, you go get cleaned up, and Zayn and I will set the table and whatnot.”  Liam places his hands on Louis’ shoulders and Zayn nods, ensuring him everything will be alright.   
  
Louis smiles sympathetically as he walks over to the bathroom.   He knows he shouldn’t be this nervous, because from what he knows of Harry, he must be ten, probably a hundred times more nervous, and scared, and anxious.  
  
-  
  
“Harry, quit stressin’ yourself out, you’re gonna pass out mate!” Niall stops Harry from pacing two and fro in the kitchen.   
  
All Harry’s been doing is pacing the flat, looking in the fridge, and pacing again.  Harry hasn’t been this worried about a meal, ever.  He has a decent knowledge of what Louis likes, but what if he has totally messed up this time?   
  
“But Niall, what if he doesn’t like it, o-or if he pretends to like it and I’ll never know? What if he is allergic?” Harry’s voice shakes and quivers.  Harry’s not going to cry, he’s just blatantly nervous.  Half of Harry’s life as an infant was explaining to people that no, he’s not crying, his voice just gets shaky when he’s insanely nerved. Still to this day.   
  
“Listen t’ me, you’re scaring yourself.  C’mon, it’s Lou.  Even as little as you know him, you still know him pretty well.”  
  
Harry is more than grateful for having Niall in his life.  Niall is like his own calmer-downer.  _‘Harry that’s the most childish name I’ve ever heard.  Why not somethin’ chic, like therapist or counselor.  Even psychologist!  Calmer-downer?’  ‘It’s the first thing that came to my mind, therefore that’s my name for you.’_  
  
Harry does know Louis pretty well, despite the fact they’ve only known each other for not even a month.  For example, Harry knows that Louis’ favourite colour is turquoise and that he has all girl siblings.  But those are typical things anyone knows about anyone.  Harry knows things like that Louis’ out to be a drama teacher when he’s older (Harry can’t think of a better job for him) (Even though Louis still can’t find the best ambition for himself, drama is his next best to what he’s waiting for), and that Louis’ has always had a love for singing and theatre and in fact he played Danny Zuko in one of his years in school.   He also knows that Louis is rubbish with his artistic skills but it a mad genius when it comes to musical artistic skills.  Harry loves the way he seems to fit into Louis’ personality like pieces to a puzzle.  
  
“Y-Yeah, you’re right,” Harry sighs.  “But it’s just, it’s _Louis_.”  
  
_Louis,_ as in Louis, the hilarious and outrageous, spontaneous, creative and insanely beautiful blue eyed and caramel toned lad that Harry has been granted to have in his life.  Harry feels as if he needs to be on his best and most well mannered behaviour around Louis.  Because even though Louis is intimidating, he deserves someone strong, loyal, protective and also warm hearted, and all Harry wishes is to be that person.   But Harry is equivalent to a bunny, or a kitten, perhaps even a hamster.  Harry pouts when he pokes himself with his knitting needles (he’s also very clumsy), and organizes his closet in a rainbow categorization.  He likes his tea with peppermint, or anything minty or sweet, and absolutely loves anything sweet or fruity scented.  Niall makes jokes at Harry when Harry comes back from the shops with bags of women’s shampoo and conditioner, but Harry’s the one laughing in the end when it’s Niall who’s using it all up.  Louis is intimidating, but Harry likes a little defeat when it comes to who he fancies.  He enjoys a little challenge here and there.  Sometimes he spends his afternoons in front of his mirror, sucking in his tummy for the illusion of a buff chest, only to look more like a body guard, or more intimidating; someone who can surely protect Louis from harm.  Instead Harry is a noodle.  A noodle with fruity smelling hair.  
  
So yeah, perhaps he shouldn’t be so nervous, but he is, and he kind of likes it.   
  
Harry tightly squeezes Niall as he hulls his bag of nutrients over his shoulder, making his way out the door to get to his shift on time.  He thinks to himself that the next time he’ll be in his flat, he will have already had this little ‘date’ with Louis; it will all be over.  That doesn’t scare him though, that gives him hope.  Who knows what will happen next?  All he knows is that he’s praying for the best.  
  
And now that Harry is at work, Louis is in panic mode because he knows, in only a little time to go, Harry will be stood foot in this flat and Louis just can’t get that through his head.  Instead of doing what he should be doing, such as drying his hair and getting changed, he flops onto his bed, wet and only wrapped in a towel.  He can feel the access water from his hair slipping down his forehead and if you know Louis there’s nothing more he hates than the feeling of anything dripping from him, but at this moment in time he couldn’t care less.  He feels unstable.  He wishes he was only meeting Harry at the bakery, where they are both comfortable, but no.  This is happening.  This is happening fast and if Louis doesn’t get off his bum he will be a wet mess for Harry.  Although being a wet mess for Harry could either go terribly wrong, or terribly right, depending on how you think of it.  
  
“Lou! What are you doing?” Louis hears Liam’s muffled voice from the other side of the door.  “You’ve been out of the shower for at least a half hour; I should’ve heard your hair dryer by now!”   
  
Louis sighs deeply.  He hates being nervous.  Louis is strong and dependable.  He can’t let his prissy feminine ego tear him down, no matter how much he loves his panties and perfumes.   
  
“Come in,” Louis mumbles.  The door slowly creeks open.  All he hears is Liam sigh, along with clinking of utensils from down the hall.  
  
“What on earth?  Lou, you’re getting your whole duvet soaked!”  Liam rests his forehead in his palm, sounding like an aggravated mother.  
  
“I’m meeting Harry down at the bakery at half past, and I’m still as nervous as hell.  I-I don’t get nervous, Liam.  You know me!  I dread this feeling.”  Louis secures his towel while getting up from his bed, cringing at the wet patch he’s left on it.  
  
“Just relax a bit hey?  This is a newer experience for you; you’re not used to this.  It’s okay to feel nervous or scared or anything like that.” His heart rate stops beating at fifty million beats a second, and Louis finally lets himself think.  
  
Louis has always has a strong ambition and passion about living life to its fullest, loving every moment and finding love in what makes him happy.  Within all that, he still finds this hatred for his lack of communication with the world and the way he sees his life.  The way he finds negativity in the beauty of the positives and how he lacks interest in what should interest him most.  He has this one tiny fibre in his whole body that reverses everything lovely and delicate and smooth, and turns his thoughts to tornados.  Louis wants to breathe.  Louis wants to see the world in every colour without spotting the grey that washes his whole view of life away.  Louis needs a change, a pride, happiness.  Louis loves his life, but he needs a little more _love_ to make it just right.  
  
Louis is simply afraid that he’ll never find just what he’s looking for.   There’s this little word that Louis loves, that he has framed above his bed, which wakes him up and puts him to sleep.  _Hope.  
  
_ Louis breathes in heavily, “Thank you for setting the table, and thank you for being there, all the time.”   
  
“What type of best mate would I be if I wasn’t here for you?”  Liam leans against the door frame.  “Now hurry up and get ready, Lou!  Time is ticking!”  
  
“I still haven’t chosen a bloody outfit to wear.”  Louis groans, picking himself up from his shrug. His eyes follow Liam as he walks to Louis’ closet, taking his white trousers and blue and black anchor button up.  
  
“You can never go wrong with a favourite outfit.”  Liam places the pieces of clothing gently on the bed – where it’s dry.   
  
Louis praises Liam, just as Zayns walks in too.  Louis smiles widely, giving both of them the biggest and most awkward hug in the world, but that doesn’t even matter.  Louis appreciates Zayn and Liam so much, and they know it too.   
  
Louis says his goodbyes and accepts their good luck wishes, as he scurries to blow dry his hair into the best quiff he can manage whilst having shaky hands.  He’s sure to brush his top teeth first, then his bottom teeth, then this tongue, all in three separate uses of toothpaste, to unsure a minty and clean mouth.  He devours in mint gum and doesn’t look back on it.  He throws his shirt before doing his hair so it doesn’t get ruined once he’s done.  He takes it off once he realises he might sweat a bit from the heat of the blow dryer, but puts it back on again after a two minute debate, and just decides to overdo it slightly with the deodorant.  Then again, you can never smell too good.  He quiffs his hair nearly perfectly, but a little imperfection won’t kill him.  Nearly choking from the generous amount of hairspray, he runs out of the toxic bathroom, to pull on his white trousers.  He curses to himself for having a rather plumper bum than usual, since it makes it much harder to slip these pants on than it should be.  Although looking in the mirror, he knows it’s worth it.  He can’t even deny how great he looks and compliments himself on his good work.  He rolls up his pants until a satisfying amount of ankle and leg is showing, contrasting with his black vans.  He decides against his jean jacket because, _‘Too much blue, Louis, you’ll look like a damn blue bird.’_ He thinks to himself, and decides with his dark green coat with the faux fur hood.  He feels vast about himself until he’s caught off guard knowing he should’ve left at least seven minutes ago.   
  
Throwing himself out the door, he rapidly text messages Harry.  
  
_‘Running a little late.  Caught up looking at myself;-) .  On my way.’  
  
‘Hey! Don’t waste my time you fool!  You better look super duper pretty and you won’t be in trouble.. X’  
  
‘Perhaps I should take my time, depending on what your idea of trouble is.’  
  
‘Funny.  Come quick before I abandon you!!’  
  
‘In all seriousness, you’d never abandon me.’  
  
‘True, although hurry!’  
  
_ Between their slight playful banter, both Harry and Louis’ nerves have settled.  Louis is indeed half jogging just to get there sooner, but stopping once he remembers his hair.   
  
Louis makes it around the corner, and immediately spots Harry sitting at one of the tables in front of the window.  He can’t help himself but smile so wide, as he watches the way Harry’s furrowed eyebrows look up from his phone to spot Louis on the other side.  The joy on his face is picture worthy, and something Louis will know he will remember forever.  Louis doesn’t even make it into the shop, since Harry’s advantage of long legs has brought him out to Louis within three steps.  Louis wants to faint at the beauty before him.  He’s never seen Harry so happy and smiley like this, and perhaps he had no reason to be nervous.   
  
“You look awfully spiffy, I must say.”  Louis shivers as he feels Harry’s scan Louis entirely.  Louis smiles to himself because who else but Harry would use the word ‘spiffy’?   
  
“Better than lavish?  Was it worth the wait?”  Louis teases, spinning himself around for Harry to get a 360 view.  Despite the layers of clothes Louis is wearing, he still feels so exposed to Harry at the moment.  
  
“Indeed,” Harry laughs.  “One hundred percent worth the wait!”  
  
Louis smiles, “I’m glad you feel that way, but do you think we could get going? I’m terrible cold already.”   
  
Harry’s body melts as he sees this tiny lad shiver beside him.  All he wants to do is wrap him up into his arms and walk back to his flat wherever it is, keeping his as warm as possible.  But he can’t do that because one:  He doesn’t know how to approach someone and ask them if they want him to keep him warm, without it sounding utterly discomforting, two: Harry thinks Louis only sees him as a lad, and three: Harry is a noodle.  A flimsy clumsy noodle.  
  
Louis walks slightly in front of Harry and can only feel his eyes on him the whole way.  Of course Harry is watching Louis, watching for oncoming traffic or anything he could maybe trip on.  But most of all he’s in admiration by how beautiful a person can look from the back.  From the way they swivel when they walk.  From the way they lightly sway their arms back and forth.  Harry wishes he could just grab Louis’ hand and pin himself close to him.   
  
Louis isn’t sure if he should look back or slow down or just keep going, so he does none of the three.  Instead he dumbfoundedly stops in his tracks, having Harry almost bump into him.  God what a fool he is.   
  
“Everything okay?”  Harry asks politely, walking slightly in front of Louis to see his horrid expression.   
  
Louis can only feel his cheeks redden by the second.   This is what hell must be like.  
  
“Yeah, I’m great.  ‘Just thought I was walking a little too fast.”  
  
“No, you’re good!”  Harry opens his hands to direct Louis to good ahead.  Louis feels like a complete dork.  His bloody ego ruins everything for him.  
  
“So erm, what have you got in mind for dinner?”  Louis breaks the ice and jumps into a conversation, in attempt to show he’s not embarrassed at all.  
  
Harry was dreading for this question, hoping it wouldn’t be asked, but that was honestly a stupid thing to think.   
  
“Well, I-I was actually thinking of a nice parmesan crusted chicken cutlet, over top of a creamy carbonara noodle dish.  B-But I have other ideas too if you don’t like it, or if you don’t want that I have plenty-”  
  
“That sounds amazing, what are you talking about?”  Louis smiles widely.  How could Harry ever doubt his instincts when it comes to culinary work?  He’s practically a genius.  
  
“O-Oh, sorry, I don’t know, just in case maybe you wouldn’t like it.” Harry shrugs shyly.  
  
“I can guarantee I’d like anything you make.”  Louis ensures him, giving him a smile.  
  
“Anything?”  Harry flashes a devious smirk, and Louis wants to chop his eyes into pieces.  How can one have such a magnificent smile?  How can one have so many amazing features on just one part of their body?  Louis can only imagine the rest of the beauty this boy has.   
  
“Alright, I don’t know what twisted ideas you’ve got going on, so I’m just not going to reply.”  Louis laughs.  
  
“You just replied though.”   
  
“Shutup.”  
  
There’s just something about their flirtatious manner that gives Louis hope.  
  
They reach Louis’ floor and walk down the hall.  Louis constantly looks back to Harry who seems to get lost in the old pattern of the carpet flooring.  He mentally prepares himself and breathes heavily until Harry catches up to him behind him.  Louis’ never fumbled with the door but of course now he is.   
  
It’s as if Harry has seen a ghost; his body in complete shock as he enters the room.  Louis wonders if Harry hates it and wants to leave.  Maybe he was expecting better and feels embarrassed to even be standing in here.  Louis panics, until Harry opens his mouth.  
  
“It’s so adorable in here!” Harry squeaks as he tiptoes around the kitchen and the living room.  It’s small, and was quite shabby, but put Louis and Liam together and you have a million dollar shack right before your eyes.   
  
“Kudos to Liam and me.”  Louis takes Harry’s jacket, hanging it on the hooks.  Harry places down his bag of culinary nonsense, to get a better look at the collection of room sprays and candles that are displayed in the living room.  He never thought white walls could look so good once they’re covered in memories and post cards and anything cute.  
  
Louis leans against the table as he eyes the wonky lad before him, in complete awe over his own flat.  Louis feels rather confident that Harry seems to enjoy the place, and maybe it’ll mean he wants to come back time and time again.  
  
“I could use you at my place,” Harry circles around the room ensuring he sees every detail to fall in love with.  “y’know, so you could spice it up a little.”  
  
Louis places the back of his hand over his mouth to cover up the smile he can’t hide.   
“Why are you laughing?”  Harry asks with a curious smile.  Louis wishes he could photograph that smile and paste it all over his bedroom walls.   Although, that’s rather creepy, so scratch that.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, you just say the most spontaneous words, that I’d never usually hear others say.  It’s just something I’ve caught on that you do.”  
  
“Oh,” Harry’s face falls.  
  
“No! Don’t take it as a bad thing! It’s – it’s rather unique, and something more to like about you.”  Louis scurries towards Harry, to ensure him it’s not a bad thing.  He wants to chop himself into tiny pieces knowing for a second he made Harry feel less than what he deserves.  
  
“Oh!” A bright and dimpled smile glows on his redden cheeks, and Louis’ angst has departed.  
  
The evening carries through smoothly, as the two sit on separate sides of the table, both with a cup of hot tea, just like they do at the bakery.  Louis’ worry settles, and so does Harry’s.  They’ve two grown into this comfort of just sitting and sharing their thoughts together, whether it’s on the topic of life’s importance to bad memories.  They just talk, and talk, and never get bored or un-amused.  You put the two of them together and in return you have a countless novel on anything you’ve ever been looking for.  You get dry mouths and open imaginations.  Laughs and gasps and so much fond for one another.  Louis couldn’t think of a better way to spend his free time and Harry wouldn’t want to spend his breaks any other way.  
  
It’s not until Louis finds himself giggling once he hears Harry’s tummy growl that he knows perhaps they should begin this eventful dinner.  Harry has nothing to hide his red face behind, and he’s for once not complaining about it.  Because if it’s yet another thing that grants him with the view of Louis smiling with glee, then so be it.  
  
Louis’ nerves jump from wall to wall, as Harry begins taking out the ingredients that he placed in the fridge.  Louis isn’t a complete fool at cooking, but he’s no master chef.  He’s lived his two years on his own just fine with simple things like toast, or mac and cheese, or whatever concoction Liam creates, so this indeed will be an experience.  He pleasantly shares the story, and also warns Harry of the year he took a culinary elective in year 7 and the whole dish in the oven somehow caught on fire and Louis still to this day will never own up to the fact that he set the temperature way out of proportions perhaps by three hundred degrees Celsius.  (He knows it was his fault but he will never admit it).  Harry gets a kick out of it and is also prepared to run for the hills if the who flat burns down.   Louis stands behind Harry and simply watches him prepare everything in a specific order that would take Louis longer to remember than studying for than an exam.  He’s okay with just watching for now, ‘cause all he’s physically ready and most likely capable of doing is mixing spices or putting pasta into boiling water.   
  
“Do you want to help me get all the spices together while I prepare the chicken?”  Harry pulls out the pack of raw chicken breasts from the grocery bag.   
  
Louis shrugs, “What do you mean prepare?  It’s already cut and what not, so don’t you just cook it?”   
  
Harry can’t help but laugh a little, and Louis doesn’t blame him.  He probably sounds like a seven year old trying to figure out year nine maths.  
  
“No silly!  First I have to tenderize the meat, and then coat it, and then cook it!”  He places the meat flatly into a bag, and hands Louis a hammer looking object that has dull spikes on the top. “See, you hit the meat with this.”    
  
“What on earth – this looks like it belongs in a tool shed!” Louis howls as he sees this rather odd formed object.  
  
“It’s a meat tenderizer.  You smack the meat with it.”  
  
Louis is flustered by all the culinary talk, and just decides to mix the spices like he says.  Louis watches Harry, as he taps the meat. It can’t be that hard.  Harry’s never has the strongest arms, therefore making it a little bit of a difficulty for him to completely hit it.  Louis is in awe of Harry's effort, even though it’s started in Harry's arms that he isn’t the strongest lad.  Louis can’t help but smile was Harry struggles with the large tool. “'M not that good with this.  I-I usually let Niall do this part,”  Harry gives him a sympathetic look and hands him the meat whacker.  Louis sees through the corner of his eye that Harry can’t help but flinch every time the base hits the meat, making an awfully loud sound. 

So instead, Harry mixes the spices and breading, and also prepares the marinade in which the chicken will be dipped in before it’s coated.  Louis’ never been fond of cooking, but cooking with Harry is something he would do every day if he would.  Also because the kitchen is so small that every now and then their bodies are forced to touch and Louis is one hundred percent not complaining about that and never will.   Sometimes Harry purposely nudges into Louis just because he wants to and because he knows it’ll catch Louis off guard once he’s finally really gotten into what he’s doing.  Harry loves the bond between both of them, and seizes to amaze him every second that he is in fact in Louis’ kitchen, making dinner for the two, and Harry couldn’t be any happier about that.  
  
After a hard hour and a half the meal is finally completed and Louis hasn’t been this tired since PE in grade school.  Cooking is more stressful than life at the moment since almost everything is so precise. 

Louis shoos Harry to sit at the now candle lit table, as Louis brings out the food to the slightly-dimmed-but-bright-enough table.  He hasn’t had a super fancy meal in ages, and most definitely hasn’t had one looking this appetizing.  He knows for a fact it will be extra delicious knowing it was Harry who did most of the work and not some random professional chef in a restaurant.   
  
“I still can’t believe you would go out of your way to do this, Harry.  Honestly.”  A wide smile creeps on both of their faces.  Louis feels like royalty being sat with Harry here tonight.   
  
“It was the least I could do,” Harry mumbles.  Louis’ heart melts.   
  
“You’re too good for this world Harry.”  
  
Louis appreciates that Harry doesn’t contradict or deny it; instead he sends Louis a caring smile.  Harry sandwiches one of Louis' feet with both of his own.    
  
Harry has always felt, not that he’s too good for people, but that sometimes perhaps he’s just a little too kind.  He wishes he has the bravery that Louis does.   Harry regrets half of his secondary school experiences because of the way he gave himself to people and was too nervous or afraid to tell people off.  He wishes he didn’t put people before him and he wishes he knew how to say no.  He wishes he came out strong, and with pride the way Louis told him he did, but instead Harry avoided it until people asked him if the rumours were true and he would only shrug and nod his head half way.  He’s never been ashamed of whom he was but he could never write it on posters and tell the whole world.  It just never was him, and he hates himself for being that turtle in the shell all his life.  
  
Louis wonders if maybe that’s why Harry offered to make up that whole new batch of fairy cakes that one day, and if that’s why he insisted on making dinner; maybe Harry is too afraid to disappoint.  Maybe Harry doesn’t want people to think badly of him even when in reality it would never cross someone’s mind to.   
  
And Louis is exactly right.  
  
Harry is scared of what people say.  
  
-  
  
Louis hasn’t had a meal that tasted to fresh and authentic in years.  He’s overwhelmed that this dish before him was made by the person in front of his eyes.  Louis is speechless.  Louis is grateful.  Louis is _so_ fond.  
  
“I guess you don’t still have room in there, do you?”  Harry pokes Louis’ tummy while placing the dishes into the sink, and receives a tiny shriek that Louis can’t even deny came from him.   
  
He laughs, “Why, what else do you have up your sleeve?”  
  
He fumbles in his back pocket, until he pulls out a perfectly folded piece of paper.  Louis wonders if that’s what Harry will look like when he fumbles to pull out a condom from his back pocket.  Oh how he wishes.  
  
“I may or may not have taken the recipe to the loving velvet fairy cakes because I know you really like them and at the bakery their bloody expensive so I may or may not have also brought all the ingredients to make them if you want?”  A hopeful smile of Harry’s face is all Louis needs to say to anything he ever wants.  
  
“You’ll never stop surprising me will you?” Louis places a hand on his hip.

“Not if it makes if you happy, nope!”  
  
Louis feels as if this would be a perfect moment to give Harry a kiss, that would turn into a passionate snog but, let’s be real; that won’t be happening.  Although Louis won’t complain, because somehow he has been blessed with having him in his life, and Louis doesn’t ever want to jeopardize that.  
  
They bake the fairy cakes with constant breaks to either nudge one another or to purposely flick an ingredient on the other.  Yes, Louis knows he’s wearing his absolute favourite outfit and no, he doesn’t care that there is flour, egg and other baking ingredients splattered on him because heck, he’s having fun.  And to Louis, these moments mean more to him than keeping clean and caring about anything else.  Because not only does Louis live life in the moment, but he’s also trying to find a way to fill the gap where he wants to change his life too.  
  
And perhaps Harry is the filling to the gap, but perhaps he isn’t.  Either way Louis is going to treasure these moments and take them to his advantage because _‘hey, you’re so happy right now, and everything seems to be working out just right.’  
  
_ 6;  
  
The evening/highlight of Louis’ perhaps existence (that’s a little off, but it’s how Louis feels at the moment) has almost come to an end but for now Louis and Harry are sat on the couch doing what they love most, talking (in which Louis hopes is what they both temporarily love most because Louis wants them to both to love most making love to one another).  As well as listening to a mix tape (that describes him perfectly) CD that Harry _conveniently_ brought along  _[see notes for mixtape link]_.   Harry might as well pack along his entire life and settle it here.  Louis wishes.  Louis was right when he guessed Harry liked classical music, since there have been a few tracks of that genre.  It’s actually quite relaxing and Louis wouldn’t mind listening to that every evening with Harry if he could.  
  
Louis is now yawning and it’s most definitely not because of what Harry and he are conversing about but it’s simply because he’s been up since dawn and has been stressed, nervous, anxious, and busy all day long so in reality, who wouldn’t be exhausted?  Louis would deprive sleep for Harry any day though.   
  
“Oh Lou, you’re so sleepy.  Do you want me to leave?”  Harry places his mug on the coaster to stare directly at Louis, who is shaking his head frantically.  
  
“No! No,no, it’s fine!”  Louis perks up.  It’s not that hard, although he’d rather talk with Harry with his eyes half closed.   
  
“Are you sure?  I can go if you want me to.”  Harry insists, for Louis’ sake,  
  
“Unless you want to leave?”  Louis frowns.  
  
“No, that’s not it! I’m just concerned for you.”   
  
“Don’t be,” Louis places his hand on Harry’s arm.  Harry wants to take Louis hand and hold it in his, but he doesn’t.  He wishes he could though, or wishes he’d just go for it. “I don’t want you to go.”  
  
One half of Louis doesn’t care that he just said those words, because it’s the truth and he never wants Harry to leave, but the other half of him is scared that Harry will think Louis’ got some  sort of obsession with him.  It’s unlikely, but Louis doesn’t know exactly how Harry thinks.  
  
What Harry is thinking is purely, ‘ _ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod,’_ Harry appreciates Louis’ honesty and is happy to know Louis enjoys his presence.  Harry doesn’t want to leave.  Unless Louis were to leave.  He just wants to be around Louis all the time.   
  
Louis is relieved by the gracious smile on Harry’s plump lips.  He knows he’s said the right thing to make Harry smile that way and Louis feels honoured to be that person.  
  
“I don’t suppose you brought any films, since it’s as if you’ve brought everything else.”  Louis jokes.  Harry smiles before he stands up and skips to his bag at the front of the door.  
  
He runs back holding three movies all based on Nicholas Sparks' books.  
  
“You didn’t.”  Louis gapes.   
  
“I’m ready for anything,” Harry laughs.  “I hope you like girly films!”  
  
“There’s no better kind.”  
  
‘ _Who even is Harry?’_   Louis thinks to himself.  Who knows to bring all the right things, and who knows nearly all the capitals of the world and god forbid who knows how to make someone feel so important without even trying?  
  
Louis slips in the first film, not even looking at what it is because all he cares about is watching something with this curly lad and that’s it.   
  
By the time they’ve watched one whole film and the half of another, Louis is about dead.  Just after the first fourty minutes of the first film Louis was ready to sleep.  He’s managed specifically for Harry’s sake.  Louis knows Harry knows that Louis is exhausted and Louis knows Harry feels bad but Louis doesn’t care.  Harry on the other hand does care.  Although every time he tried to ask Louis, Louis would insist he’s fine.  Because Louis is strong.  But now Louis is done.  He didn’t mean to place his head on Harry’s shoulder has he slowly drifted to sleep, but he did, and Harry isn’t complaining about that.  Although now Harry is aware that if he moves it could awaken him.  He takes this time to just sit and admire Louis, because it’s something so simple to do.  Louis could be reading, writing, watching telly, eating, playing football; Louis could be doing anything in the whole entire world and Harry would never fail to be so in awe.  Louis is a piece of art with a heartbeat.  Harry could write a one hundred page essay on the way Louis breathes and a one thousand page essay on the way Louis laughs.   He could write poems about the way his eyes are equivalent to the ocean and stories about the softness of his hair.  The way his skin, his smile, his eyes, toes, legs, fingers how all of him is so velvet.  So soft.  
  
He removes himself from the sofa and carefully takes Louis’ hands in his.  He uses this opportunity to hold his hands as if it wasn’t a choice.  
  
“C’mon, up.” Harry whispers delicately to Louis, who is now slightly awake but more asleep than anything.   
  
He graciously helps Louis onto his feet and practically carries him to his room.  Harry hasn’t actually been in Louis’ room, and now that he has stepped foot inside, he never wants to leave.  It’s like the front room all over again.  White walls coloured with love and lights and good times.   
  
As Louis is walked to his bed, he is about two percent more awake than he was before.  The only thing he is aware of is that it’s Harry guiding him and that’s all he wants to know.  
  
His body is sat on the edge of the bed, which is equivalent to a cloud to him at this point.  He hasn’t opened his eyes once but he knows Harry is standing right in front of him.  
  
Louis weakly reaches out to Harry, who steps forward immediately for Louis.  Harry’s taken off guard when Louis takes his large hand and rests his head on it like it’s his pillow.  As confused as Harry is, he laughs quietly.   
  
“Undress me,” Louis mumbles.  “ 'M too tired.”  
  
Harry nearly chokes, and his hands lightly sweat.  He doesn’t know if he really should, or if Louis is just too tired to think.  
  
“W-What?”  Harry stutters, his voice shy and mellow.   
  
“Please.” Louis whimpers, and begins losing balance to the point where he nearly falls off the bed.  Harry holds him back in time before he manages to face plant the floor.  
  
Harry contradicts whether or not this could jeopardize their bond but he knows he’ll hate himself later on if he knows he let Louis down in some way.  He sits Louis up at the edge of the bed, standing between his legs and beings to unbutton each black shiny button.  No surprise that his fingers shake.  Why wouldn’t they?  This scenario has been something he thought of almost every night and now it’s happening – sort of.  He imagined Louis being one hundred percent and not ten percent aware of the situation.  Harry isn’t doing this out of his own pleasure, he’s doing it by Louis’ request and for his needs, but he still can’t help the slight arousal he is getting from this.  He listens to the way Louis starts humming for no apparent reason but enjoys it anyway.  He finishes with the buttons and already has a peek at his caramel abdomen.  He holds in his breath to stop himself from breathing uneasy as a disruption.   
  
“Lou, w-where are your sleep shirts?”  Harry almost succeeds at not fumbling with his words, but it’s honestly impossible.  Harry is a genuinely nervous person, so things like this make him more nervous than normal, along with his arousal to the whole situation.  
  
Louis sways his arm to behind Harry to the left of the room, where the large armoire stands.  Harry accepts that he isn’t getting a better answer to he has to look through each drawer himself.  He looks down through each drawer, trying his best not to mess anything up until he looks a little farther down to his length who’s desperately trying to poke out.  
  
“Oh crap.”  Harry whispers to himself.  He continues his search, trying to forget what’s going on below him but how could he possible forget when there’s a soon to be half naked Louis in front of him.  He hates himself for reminding himself that.   
  
He finds a long sleeve shirt that looks and feels like a sleep shirt and decides on it.  He wants to collapse once he turns around to find Louis pushing off the unbuttoned shirt on his own, even though he’s half asleep and his eyes are still half closed.  Great.  Just great.  
  
“Is this it?”  He places the material near Louis’ hands so he can feel it.  He weakly nods and Harry lightly stretches the head hole so it fits over his head without it being a small struggle.  The rest of the top slowly slides down Louis’ stomach and he praises once no more skin is showing so his nerves can settle.  But oh wait, he still has his pants to remove.  Lovely.   
  
Louis runs his hands up and down his thighs while he murmurs, “trousers.”  
  
Harry sighs, not knowing what to do.  He knows what to do, but isn’t mentally ready.   
  
“Lie down Lou.”  He holds Louis’ shoulders and places him down onto the bed.  
  
He awkwardly unbuttons the button on the white pants and undoes the zipper.  Harry can already tell that these things will be a struggle to get off, but lucky for him he’s experienced in the tight jean industry.  What he’s not experienced in is keeping a boner on the down low.  He hooks his fingers between the waist band and his thighs, pulling them down as graciously as he can.  
  
“You’re fingers are cold.”  
  
“S-Sorry.” The last thing Harry is worried about is his cold fingers.   
  
He manages to get them past his perfectly sculpted thighs, which leaves him with the easy part.  Once they’re off he’s left with this view that he never wants to forget.  Another pair of Louis' frilly panties. Harry wants to faint.  He’s never been this nervous and flustered in a long time.  How is it that Louis' skin is so soft and tan every day of the year?  Harry wants those thighs wrapped around him and he wants Lou’s tummy and his whole luscious body close to him every night as he falls asleep.   
  
“Hurry, ‘m cold.”  Louis yawns.  Harry assumes Louis gets cold easily.  The half of Harry praises that fact, for in case maybe one day he can be the one to keep him warm.   
  
“Sorry, again.”  Harry whispers as he scans through the remaining drawers to spot a drawer full of thick joggers.  He begins rolling them up Louis’ legs with no questions, until Louis sits up and hops to get them over his bum.   He stays sitting up and Harry doesn’t know if his eyes are closed or not.  All he knows is that he’s somewhat happy that is over, but he is also very happy he helped Louis as well.  
  
“Naughty.”  Confused, Harry looks to Louis, who is clearly looking straight where he didn’t want him noticing.  Harry’s face flushes and his whole body numbs.  All he’s hoping is that Louis doesn’t remember this in the morning.  He pulls the covers over tiny Louis and unplugs the fairy lights hung around his bed.  Soft snores echo the room and Harry almost doesn’t want to leave.   
  
“Goodnight Lou.” Harry begins walking around the bed until a soft whimper rings in his ears.   
  
“Please,” Louis breathes. “Stay here.”  
  
“W-What, what do you mean?”  Harry’s heart beats faster than it should.   
  
“Sleep ‘ere.”  Louis pats the empty space on the bed and Harry wants to faint.  Harry would love to agree and nuzzle his way beside Louis but he won’t, because Louis is half asleep and could be talking nonsense so Harry doesn’t want to be woken up by Louis scarred for life seeing Harry in his bed.  Unless Louis means it in a totally platonic way but Harry isn’t taking that chance.  
  
Harry pads to the other room and grabs a few pillows and a blanket, bringing it into Louis’ dark room and sets it on the floor next to the bed.  Harry doesn’t mind the floor.  He never has.  People always thought he was crazy for liking to sleep on the ground at sleepovers but he just likes it.  When he was little sometimes his mum would find him on the floor instead of in bed in the mornings.  
  
So as Harry makes his tiny bed, Louis listens to him every though there’s no words.  He can still hear his heavy breathing and shifting as he adjusts his pillow.  At this point he doesn’t remember asking Harry to sleep in the bed, and doesn’t want to ask in case Harry’s the one who doesn’t want to sleep with him.  
  
“Harry?”  Louis whispers.  
  
“'M here Lou.” Harry reassures him.  
  
“Thank you.  Thanks for being so kind and sweet and caring ‘n for putting yourself second t’ others even though you shouldn’t.  ‘N thanks for being so good to me even though we’re only friends, ‘nd you deserve someone so amazing and I hope you find him because you deserve that.”  Harry’s left speechless, knowing Louis could doze off in no time; he doesn’t want to ask questions.  Harry does have questions but knows he won’t get answers and knows that Louis most likely won’t remember this when the sun rises.  Harry wants to know what ‘ _only friends’_ means, and if it actually means something, or if Louis again is just too tired.  
  
Harry wants Louis to know that he’s hoping he’s found that amazing person, and Harry wants Louis to know it’s him.   
  
Louis is more awake than what he was ten minutes ago and is somewhat aware of his words.  Louis just wants to be the person Harry deserves.  Louis just wants to be loved, or liked, or close to that and he wants the love to be showered from Harry.   
  
Louis has never genuinely been in love with someone but he knows he would love Harry the way Harry deserves to be loved.   
  
And Harry likes putting Louis before himself, because it makes Harry happy to, and all he wants is Louis to feel complete and whole.

  
7;  
  
It’s about ten in the morning and Harry has slept maybe for five hours.  Harry is tired, but not tired enough to actually fall asleep with all these things on his mind.  Plus tiny Louis is still wrapped in his blankets and Harry can’t believe how adorable he looks. (Even though Louis is smaller, Harry still yearns to be held closely by the lad). Now that the sun is dimly hitting Louis’ face every slight detail is exposed to Harry, he could never sleep.  Louis is so beautiful to Harry.  That queen size bed he’s on should be for the two of them.   
  
Harry waits, and waits, and waits until finally he hears movement which sits him up quickly.  Louis’ small figure sits up while he rubs his eyes.  Harry isn’t sure if he’s even noticed him on the floor.  He takes advantage of his silence, so he can simply watch the lad wake up peacefully.  
  
“What the...”  Louis whispers to himself as he looks down to notice his change of clothes.  Harry assumes he doesn’t quite remember what happened yet, and it’s sure if he wants Louis to remember at all. 

“Louis,” Harry mumbles quietly.  It takes a few seconds for Louis to understand what he heard, and he turns to the floor with a wide reaction.  Harry was right; Louis didn’t know he was there.   Louis gasps aloud and covers his mouth, as if he’s seen a ghost.  Harry doesn’t want to laugh but he can’t fight it, and giggles quietly.  
  
“Christ sake, Harry!  What are you doing here?”  Louis covers his face and all Harry wants to do is sit beside him and take his wrists so he can’t cover his blushing cheeks.  
  
Louis’ heart hasn’t experienced a fright like that in ages.  Should he be happy Harry’s here or should he feel completely embarrassed for the way he looks right now?  Louis doesn’t exactly think twice about that, all he knows is that he’s very confused.  And even though he woke up with a scare, he still woke up to Harry by his side, so to him that counts as something.  
  
“Don’t you remember last night?”  Harry asks in a tone that Louis doesn’t know if it’s out of fear or curiosity.  
  
_‘Oh god,’_ is all Louis can think to himself.   Louis closes his eyes in attempt to bring back anything.  It’s not like he was intoxicated with alcohol or anything, but when Louis is over tired he’s just about as flimsy as a leaf.   
  
_‘Undress me, ‘m too tired,’  ‘W-What?’ ‘Please,’  
  
‘Sleep ‘ere,’  
  
‘And caring ‘n for putting yourself second t’ others... ‘n thanks for being so good to me even though we’re only friends... you deserve someone amazing,’  
  
_ Louis wants to lock Harry in the bathroom and wash away every memory he has from last night.  What did he make Harry do? Louis is thankful he can’t remember the rest of what he said, but is also worried he said anything even more humiliating.  Louis curses to himself for being such a big mouth sometimes.  Louis feels exposed to Harry, also embarrassed, but sort of turned on.   
  
“Oh my god.  Don’t tell me you’re the one who got these clothes on me.”  Louis pulls on his sleep shirt and joggers.   
  
Louis falls into his pillows as he watches Harry slowly nod while biting his bottom lip in attempt to hide his cheeky smile.  Harry undressed Louis.  Harry saw Louis almost naked.  Harry had to unbutton each individual button on his shirt and had to pull down his trousers.  Louis wants to die.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” the words fall from Louis’ lips.  
  
“Aw,” Harry pouts.  “Don’t worry about it!” 

“You probably see me so different now, oh my gosh I’m so e-”  
  
“No, I just have the real visualization of you topless to help me get to sleep every night.”  Harry smiles widely.  Louis’ heart skips a beat every now and then after the words left Harry’s lips.  Because he in fact does have that picture in his brain for the rest of his life.  Louis is curious what he will do with it.  
  
“I’m totally kidding!!”  Harry insists once he notices Louis isn’t saying anything.  
  
“I don’t think you are.”  Louis retorts.  
  
“You’re probably right.”  Harry coos with a shrug.  Louis feels high off of Harry and wants to faint.  He doesn’t know how he feels about this nor does he want to re-evaluate it in his head again.  
  
“I’m sorry I made you do all that stuff and I’m,” Louis’ mouth falls as he quickly looks down his joggers and curses quietly.  “i’m sorry you had to see my frilly underwear.  I only wear them on special occasions!”  By this point his face has gone bright red.  Harry doesn’t seem to care though; he’s more in awe of Louis right now, and how cute he looks too.  
  
“That’s what erm, friends..? Are for.”  Harry responds slowly and oddly.  Louis takes an encounter that he spoke the words funny but doesn’t know how to respond to it.  He says friends like it’s not the only thing.  It gives Louis a little confidence.  Maybe Harry is so low key with this whole situation because he was okay with it.  Or maybe because the way Louis feels towards Harry is the way Harry feels towards him back.  But _, ‘let’s not get our hopes up.’  
  
_ “Y-You could’ve slept with me,” Louis admits.  “like, I mean in the bed too.”  
  
“Oh! I know, you uh, you offered that last night.  I-I just didn’t in case you just were too tired to think right or if like-”  
  
“Like what?  I meant in a non platonic way?”  Louis plays around.  Harry nods frantically with puppy dog eyes and Louis isn’t surprised by that, honestly.

“Just because we’re _only friends_ doesn’t mean we can’t, y’know, cuddle ‘n stuff.”  Louis voice lowers as his face turns light pink.  To be honest, Louis does remember what he said last night when he thanked Harry.  It was genuine and it was all the truth.  Louis knew what he was doing when he said _‘only friends,’_ he knew it would make Harry curious and that’s what Louis wanted.  If Louis is too much of a coward to be straight up with Harry, then why not be like an inpubescent  thirteen year old and drop hints to Harry instead.  
  
And there it is again.  The _‘only friends,’_ again.  Harry’s insides are bouncing all around.  Harry is definitely confused, but he’s enjoying it.  He prefers mazes over hallways.  The struggle over the easy.   
  
“Okay!”  Harry giggles and smiles widely, while jumping onto the other side of the bed.  Louis laughs courageously at Harry’s childish manner.  Louis wonders if he just turned the page on their friendship, or their bond, or whatever it is they have.  
  
The night may have been a catastrophe for Louis, but perhaps it wasn’t so much for Harry.  Harry won’t deny himself that he was turned on, he just won’t.  Louis is a turn on; Harry wants Louis all over him. Louis just being Louis is some type of kink that Harry wants.  Harry wants to cuddle with Louis under a thick blanket while watching whatever is on whether it’s a show or a film.  Harry also wants to ‘cuddle’ with Louis under the blanket, pretending their cuddling but in reality it’s just a way for Louis to hide his hand that’s touching Harry under the covers.   Harry wants his Louis' hands all over him and vice versa.  Harry wants Louis to make him feel so bloody good in every way possible.  Not only does Harry love being romantic and sweet and caring, but he also loves those sneaky and cheeky moments.  He wants Louis to tease him and poke him and tickle him and he wants Louis' eyes on him so he can watch him struggle under his touch.  He wants Louis to send him over the edge in torturous yet adorable ways.  Harry wants to give Louis the best show of his life and force him to not touch him.  And Harry wants his own little bum wrapped in delicate panties and Harry wants to be all Louis'.  God forbid, Harry wants to whip up a batch of red velvet mixture and spread it all over himself so Louis can lick it off with his own tongue.   
  
He also wants to be bent over and shown whose boss by Louis.  He wants Louis’ creamy caramel skin wrapped around him.  He also wants his back to arch, his voice to crack and his insides feel full under the crisp dim lights around Louis bedroom.   And he wants Louis’ sweet lips all over his face and neck and he wants his tongue wrapped around his own; he wants to taste the velvet on his tongue.   
  
“Lou, do you know if Harry lef- Oh! Harry, there you are!”  Liam barges into the room, interrupting they’re strange conversation.  Harry stands up from beside Louis on the bed, and stands awkwardly in the centre of the room.  
  
“Did what I think happen, actually happen?”  Liam smirks and wriggles his eyebrows.  Both Louis and Harry breathe heavily.  They both wish what Liam was thinking actually did happen.   
  
“No, Liam!”  Louis coos with obvious embarrassment in his voice.  “Not everything is about sex you know!”  Liam laughs and shoos them both out of the room.   
  
Little did either of them know they’d find Niall at the table with syrup on his lips and pancakes on his plate.   
  
“Harreh!”  Niall cheers as the two walk in behind Liam.  “Did ya get ‘er done?”  
  
Liam tries not to laugh and Louis wants to faint.   
  
“Niall!”  Harry squeaks as his face flushes red.   
  
Niall nods while swallowing his mouth full of food, “I did! I got it done!”   Harry can’t help but breathe out a laugh.  Liam walks over to Niall and whispers something in his ear that makes him giggle.  
  
“Whoops.  ‘Wasn’t s’pposed t’ tell you guys like that.” Niall smiles blushingly.   
  
“Obviously!  You don’t talk about sex like you’re fixing a bloody car, Niall!”  Harry’s voice raises higher than usual.   
  
“Wait so, you guys actually shagged?”  Louis asks like this is just a normal breakfast conversation.  But that’s what’s so great about all of them, they just talk about anything.   
  
“Fact.”  Niall smiles open mouthed, while bringing his arm across the table to give Louis a fist bump.   
  
“Harry, you look pretty tired.  You sure nothing else happened in there other than sleeping?”  Liam jokes around, which Harry laughs at but Louis nudges Liam next to him.  
  
“Positive!” He assures, with a tiny smile.  “I just didn’t get that much sleep.”  
  
“What?  How come?”  Louis pops into the conversation.   
  
“Distracted.”  He lets the word fall from his lips, making direct contact with Louis’ ocean eyes when Niall and Liam aren’t looking.  
  
Louis feels both of his Harry's legs around one of Louis' feet, just to keep his attention from across the table.  Louis is unsure of what life is handing him right now, but whatever it is, he is very thankful.   
  
-  
  
“I should probably get home for a bit,” Harry sighs once the two enter Louis’ room again.  Harry picks up the few pillows from the floor and neatly folds it.  “It’s not that I don’t want to stay,i- it’s just that I’m really super tired and I still have an evening shift later on around seven at the bakery.”  He continues his sentence in case Louis got the wrong impression that he wanted to leave.  Harry doesn’t want to leave, and Louis doesn’t want him to leave.  Louis currently loves, absolutely everything about life and he’s certain it has to do with the green eyed wonk in front of him.  Watching Liam lick and kiss the syrup off Niall’s face had him excited for the day when he gets to do that to Harry. Maybe it won’t even be Harry who he’s licking syrup off of.  Maybe it’ll be someone else, but all he knows is he’s yearning for that experience.   
  
“Oh okay, well I’ll stop by later then, yeah?”  Louis asks, while purposely throwing the pillows onto his bed and messily fixing the duvet, to defeat Harry’s purpose of him neatly folding his blanket.  
  
“Yeah, please do!”  Harry smiles.  Harry going to work without Louis sat at one of the tables is like he’s working without half of his body.  He’s immune to looking out the windows every minute until he spots the tiny lad walk through the doors.  He’s immune to perking his head up every time the bell on the door jingles, in case it’s him.  He loves flicking old receipts at Louis when there’s no one in line or at the till and he loves pretending to sweep the floors or re-adjust the decorations around the shop just so he can ‘accidently’ but ‘casually’ bump into Louis one way or another.   
  
“What time will you be done at?” Louis takes Harry’s folded blanket and messes it up, just to make the two of them laugh and so he can see Harry give him that look of confusion and lust.  
  
“I’m closing up, so eleven thirty.”  
  
And that’s that.  Louis smiles widely, agreeing to stay with Harry, and even longer if he needs.  After a few more minutes of playful banter, Harry sends himself out into the cool wind before he becomes too attached to Louis and everything about him.   Simple things like the softness of Louis’ hair or the creases of his smile or the way he pads down the hall or the way he sips his tea.  Harry wouldn’t mind watching Louis do ordinary everyday things all day everyday if he could. He wishes he had the opportunity to watch Louis sleep beside him instead of Harry creeping up from the side of the bed.  One day, one day.   
  
So as Harry walks back to his flat, he constantly smiles and never stops.  Despite his confusion, he feels as if perhaps he and Louis are headed somewhere.  Perhaps even if it takes a year, at least Harry will have these memories to look back on and tell their children when they are older.  The only two things that cross his mind at this point are Louis, and sleep.  But mostly sleep, just because the sooner he takes a nap and falls asleep, the sooner he wakes up and the sooner he’s headed to the bakery where he will await Louis.  So technically, mostly Louis is on his mind.  But that’s nothing new.  
  
And as Louis walks back into the kitchen from the door to the flat, all four eyes of Liam and Niall are on him.  Smirking and twiddling their fingers.   
  
“What are you two so cheeky about?”  Louis laughs awkwardly as he scoots onto the empty chair next to Niall.  
  
“We could ask you the same question, Lou.”  Liam replies as Niall nods with a laugh.   
  
Louis raises an eyebrow, temporarily confused until he understands whom they are snickering about.  
  
“Oh, would you two can it about Harry and I’s friend ship!  Nothing is going on.”  Louis says fiercely, even though it saddens him inside a little.  But he doesn’t lose hope, he won’t lose it.  
  
“More like friends with benefits!” Niall giggles and Liam throws his hand in the air for a loud high five from Niall.  
  
“Niall!” Louis swats his arm.  “I’m not having this discussion with thing one and thing two over here. You two are like two bloody children together.”  
  
They seem to take it as a compliment, and Louis only sighs. He supposes they don’t care, or they enjoy that because they can be silly and have fun with one another.  It’s making Louis sick, because he wants that too.  Louis is jealous, and feels uncomfortable.  Especially knowing the two of them are trying to spill words out of his mouth when Louis knows Liam knows everything there is to know about the way Louis feels towards Harry, and also because Niall is Harry’s best mate in the whole world.   
  
“I’m serious Lou, if ya heard the way he talks about you sometimes.  I’m surprised that wanker didn’t blow his cool the entire time.”  Niall laughs to himself.  Louis’ ears perk up at the response, in which has alarmed Louis as well as his curiosity.   
  
“W-What? What do you mean?  What does he say?”  Louis pushes his chair closer to Niall’s, and both Liam and Niall begin to laugh at Louis’ mood swing.  Louis can’t help but giggle himself, too.  
  
“Sorry mate, ‘can’t be the one t’ tell ya.”  Niall shrugs and Louis’ enthusiasm falls.  He was so close to something.  Just like the way he’s so close to Harry but still so questionable.   
  
Louis sighs and rests his head on the table as if it’s a pillow.  He feels drained, and all he wants is Harry on the other side of the table so he can rest his tiny feet on Harry’s massive soles.   
  
“Liam? Niall!” Louis’ head lifts as he hears Zayn through the door.  He turns his head to see Zayn rushing in through the door.  
  
“Is he still here? Did he leave?”  Zayn places his hands on the table, eyeing both Liam and Niall.  Louis does the same to all three, as he’s extremely confused.  
  
“Wha-” Louis begins.  
  
“You just missed him.”  Niall sighs.   
  
“Damnit,” Zayn snaps his fingers.   
  
“What are you people talking about?”  Louis half laughs while raising his eye brow.  Should he be excited or confused?  
  
“Did you shag Harry last night?” Zayn blurts out.  Louis is taken by surprise but can’t fight the part of him that wants to laugh.  
  
“No, we did not, Zayn,” Louis places his hands on his hips as he stares at each of his mates individually. “why are you all so mad insane about that?”   
  
“Aha! I knew it wouldn’t happen, boys!”  Zayn claps his hands in the air while he dances in a circle around the table.   
  
“Yeah, yeah.”  Liam scoffs, with a smile.  
  
“Did you flakes really make a bet?”  Louis attempts to look mad but he really can’t.  For anyone else, they’d probably feel hurt or mad if they knew their friends were making bets about their sex life, but Louis can’t find it in himself to be hurt by that.  It’s just their friendship; they all pick on each other and laugh about it.  
  
“Indeed Lou, and I won!”  Zayn pokes Louis and he swats him off.  “I knew you didn’t have it in you yet.”  
  
“Buzz off you guys,” Louis playfully swats them all.  “What makes you think Harry and I even want that?”  
  
Liam and Niall look to each other and Niall can’t help himself but burst into laughter that echoes all around the flat.  Louis cheeks go red, now knowing that he and Harry’s mates are even talking about their friendship more than they are.  
  
After that, Louis lets the time tick away by watching various shows on the telly until there is absolutely nothing left that interests him at all.  His says his goodbyes to Niall, and quickly runs off before Liam and he start to snog, and he decides to take a shower to wash off all this embarrassment that’s been soaking into his skin since dawn.   He decides to spend his afternoon cutting out and crafting together some new Christmas decorations for his room.  It may still be a little early, but for Louis, it’s never too early for Christmas.   Louis loves the thought of the glowing fairy lights and the falling snow.  The seasonal music and of course the mistletoe (in which he’s hoping to be kissed under, perhaps by someone taller than him, with luscious curls and pine green eyes).  Not only will it be Christmas, but Louis’ birthday is one day before that, so yet another reason to love that time of year.  Louis loves his birthday; however he also is dreading for it.  Louis will be twenty one this year, and he’s not too fond of that.  Another year going by that he’s been inactive and done nothing productive to further on his path of life.  He doesn’t want to watch another year of his life go by with nothing to celebrate or nothing being accomplished.   Louis sighs, but turns to above his headboard where all his troubles seem to fade.  ‘ _Hope’._  
  
At this point it’s nearly half past seven and Harry is once again excited for work, and there a little early.  Thanks to Louis, his boss is happy with him and Harry is even fonder of working here.  Harry has always loved baking, since he was a little one.  He never had a little or older brother to play with, and his dad was at work for the most part.  That left him and his mum and sister.  So with that, for Harry’s first few years of growing up, he was brought up with a female inspiration.  He was taught how to play with dolls and how to paint his sisters nails.  He was forced (but secretly enjoyed) to play a video ballerina game – with tutus and all.  He learned to bake from his mum, and cook from his dad.  Harry had a merry childhood, feminine and all.  (Sure Harry grew up with the influence of femininity, but that doesn’t define him to this day, even if he still does enjoy those girly bath products and pretty thongs too).  
  
So now Harry is at work and more ready than ever, and Louis is finishing up some extra papers and almost ready to leave.  Louis loves the anticipation.  He loves the moment he knows he’s getting ready to go, to the moment he walks in to the bakery.  He loves – absolutely loves the way his heart beats really super fast and the way his smile is practically permanent.  And he’s so fond of the way Harry spots him through the window when he’s walking up to the door.  He feels like the only person in the bakery.  All the voices simmer down, and it’s just he and Harry.   
  
Louis does his little happy dance once he closes his books and shuts off his laptop.  He’s basically pushing himself out the door, trying not to forget to change from his slippers to his boots.  And now it’s here.  The moments when he’s leaving the flat, wide smiling and skipping on his toes.  Even the cold weather doesn’t defeat him.  Perhaps the heat from the happiness inside of his body is what keeps him so warm.   
  
Now Harry is impatiently waiting for little Louis to hop on in, and what he doesn’t know is that he’s right around the corner.  Harry loves that though.  He loves not knowing, so it’s like a surprise.  And now as Harry is boxing up a cupcake, the jingle of the door alarms him, as he looks up to find Louis’ blue eyes already on him.  Harry nearly ties his own finger into the bow on top of the tiny box.  Louis simply smiles with glee as he waves his mitten paw before finding a seat by the window.  It puts Harry in a better mood once he knows Louis is only a few feet away. It’s as if this gigantic ball of sunshine opened the doors and his heart. (Cheesy, but true).  Harry doesn’t understand how so much happiness and smiles and laughs fit into that tiny little body.  Louis has enough happiness to share with half of Europe.  Although, it sometimes gets Harry distracted, like the one time he was too busy thinking of Louis, that he gave a lady the wrong box of biscuits and he felt awful for it, so during his break he gave Louis heck for being so distracting. (Harry was being playful and pretending to be mad, when in reality he was too caught up in Louis’ beauty).   
  
As the line has shortened, Louis decides to stand in line, (not that he even needs anything – scratch that, he needs Harry).   
  
“Long time no see!”  Harry giggles as Louis steps up to the counter.  Louis can’t help but laugh at the way Harry raises his arms in the air with enthusiasm.   
  
“No kidding!” Louis plays a long.   
  
“So what _free_ item can I get for you today, sir?” Harry raises his eyebrows in a cheeky way.  Louis rolls his eyes with a smirk.  What is he going to do with this boy?  Louis catches on to the way Harry says ‘sir’, and it makes him weak in the knees.  
  
“Hmm, I’ll get one _regular_ _priced_ tea, please.”  Louis sassily grins.   
  
“Okay, so.  One _free_ tea, with peppermint is what I’m hearing?  Correct?”  
  
“Incorrect.” Louis laughs. He’s been denying Harry’s offer to put peppermint in his tea for no apparent reason.  Mostly because he loves the way Harry pouts when Louis denies it.  But it’s too late.  Harry shrugs, and goes father to the side and pours the hot liquid into the cup.  He doesn’t take his eyes off Louis as he adds the peppermint shot, only to make Louis laugh, (and it does).  
  
“Oops, too late.” Harry hands him the beverage.   
  
“So funny Harry.”  Louis smiles while places the necessary amount of money on the counter.  He knows he’ll love the tea with peppermint, he loves anything Harry makes.  
  
“I don’t accept that.”  He pouts and pushes back the money towards Louis.  
  
“Well then what do you except?” Louis retorts, placing one hand on his hip, just like the sassy and cheeky moron that he is.  
  
_‘Kisses. Kisses and hugs and you and your love and your warmth and everything about you.’_   Harry screams in his mind.  A kiss from Louis would be worth more than this whole bakery, honestly.  
  
“Not money, that’s for sure!” Harry giggles, not knowing what else to day.  Where was he going with this anyway?  
  
“Great answer,” Louis replies with obvious sarcasm.  
  
“Could’ve been better.”   
  
“If?”  
  
Harry simply shrugs.   Harry can’t wait for this to be easy.  Harry can’t wait for the day when he can reply with ‘a kiss’. Harry knows that day will come, at least he thinks.   
  
Louis, Louis wouldn’t say he’s confused.  More like, curious.  The situation doesn’t affect him; he just wants to know what Harry was blushing behind.  Ever since this morning, Louis has become more aware of Harry’s behaviour, hoping he can maybe see through anything Harry is covering up.  Perhaps if Louis pays close enough attention he’ll notice something he wouldn’t have before.  Louis just has a lot of hope, and he’s hoping it doesn’t go to waste because the last thing he wants is the void in his heart to grow larger with the absence of Harry.   
  
So Louis sits back down and sips his flavoured tea – which in fact is heavenly, and deserves an _‘I told you so,’_ from Harry, (he also bets Harry’s mouth tastes like peppermint, so this beverage sends him on a rush).   But Louis' okay with that.  He’s okay with telling Harry he’ s right and he's okay with paying however much he needs to pay each time stops by because in all honesty it’s worth it.   Even if he can see Harry for free at his flat or if they go out, even if he can see Harry here and not buy anything, he’s okay with it.  Since Louis' began coming here, he's already begun filling the emptiness inside where it needs patching.  And maybe he does feel a difference in himself and maybe he does have a little more or maybe even too much hope for he and Harry's future but he's taking that chance and if all else fails he will learn from it and be forced to move on.  After all, Louis is strong and dependable.  Louis does not break.  Nobody deserves to see that.  So if Harry's shifts are two minutes or two hours, Louis will wait here.  Louis will wait around hours, days, and months for Harry, even if by then Harry still isn’t in love with Louis and Louis' not so secret isn’t even close to being a secret anymore; Louis will wait.  Because Louis is honoured to even have someone like Harry in his life and if Louis can’t have him then that’s okay too.  (Truth be told being in love with Harry and living life with him by his side would probably be even more spectacular, but Louis will take what he will get).  Louis is appreciative for the little things.  Harry is definitely not a little thing, but Louis is still most definitely appreciative.  
  
8;  
   
_‘Whatcha doin’ today?’_ Louis' phone vibrates with a text message from Harry.  Or, in his contacts he goes by ‘Harryyyyyyyy’ with an overwhelming amount of pink heart emojis (Harry’s idea, not his).  
  
_‘Going to the shops for a bit.’_  
  
_‘Can i come!!!’_  
  
Louis laughs.  Only Harry would have such enthusiasm over text, about going shopping at the market.  
_  
‘Don’t see why not!come over.’_  
  
It only takes Harry five minutes and he’s already at the door.   
  
“What the?  I reckon you jogged?”  Louis laughs at the heaving curly mess beside him.  
  
“'Course I did!” Harry coughs a little and Louis can’t help how adorable they sound too.  He hands him a glass of water, and rubs Harry's back.   
  
Once Harry has calmed down, (although that’s nearly impossible, since it seems as if he’s always on a sugar rush) they make their way out the door and into the chilly weather.   Louis' praises the fact that it’s only a ten minute walk, since he can see the shivers taking over Harry's whole body.   
  
They arrive in no time and the warmth fills their bodies immediately.  Harry’s eyes glisten as if he’s a kid in the sweetshop.  Louis doesn’t know what it is about Harry that makes almost everything so fascinating to him.  Louis planned on coming for just a few things that could take him maybe twenty minutes to get, but he’s acknowledged the fact that he could be here for a few hours now.   He’s already lost Harry and they’ve only just walked in.  Curses to whoever designed this place and decided it was a good idea to put the feminine products right at the front.   
  
“Lou! C’mere!” Louis' ears perk up once the recognizable sound of Harry's voice is close by.  He follows the sounds until he spots Harry around the body sprays and lotions.  His senses are brought to life once he walks down the aisle towards Harry, who’s spraying every colourful packaged liquid.   
  
“Harry! You’re going to pass out from all the fumes!”  Louis laughs, and almost chokes from the overwhelming amount of scents going around the area.  Louis wraps his hand around Harry's, feeling the butterflies in his tummy but focusing on trying to pull him out from this aisle.  It’s really no use, and sometimes Louis really wishes he was bigger than Harry.  Louis pokes and tickles Harry's sides until Harry gives in and goes along with Louis.  Harry tries poking him back but Louis runs away.   
  
“My head hurts.”  Harry sighs, while placing his hand on his forehead.   
  
“I told you not to spray all those bloody perfumes!” Louis shakes his head frantically.   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Harry sighs.  This is his consequence.   
  
Harry asks Louis what he's even here for, since that never really crossed his mind.  All Harry knew was that he wanted to tag along, and be with Louis. (And also so he can pretend as if they are married and are shopping for things for their home together).  Louis tells him that he needs some necessities like food, and drinks, and a few toiletry items as well.  Harry pretends to yawn and Louis swats him with his list.  Harry makes fun of Louis for using a pen and paper to make a list when he could’ve just made one on his phone.  Louis tells him to bugger off but doesn’t mean it because there’s never a time he’s doesn’t enjoy Harry's presence.  
  
They pad around the garden grown items, and Louis takes his darling old time.  Harry couldn’t be any more of a nuisance than how he is now, but Louis is okay with it. Because he can playfully threaten Harry with things like, _‘If ya don’t shut it I’ll stop coming to the bakery,’_ or _, ‘If you stop making those bloody noises I’ll buy you something, anything you want,_ ’ and Harry takes those threats and offers and seals his lips, unless it’s to talk to Louis or to tell him he looks cute when he reads food labels or that he should take the items from the back because they are fresher and have a longer expiry date.   
  
Harry thanks the heavens above once Louis is finished getting the food items, cause now all that’s left is _‘shampoo and soap, ‘n stuff’_ , as how Louis described it.  And Harry loves those aisles.  Harry adores almost everything yummy scented.  Harry almost runs to the cosmetics and pampering section of the shop, holding onto Louis' hand, but Louis refuses to run so they walk fast. (Louis is forced to speed walk because of a hyper active Harry, and Louis can’t find it in him to be annoyed at how he can’t look at everything else on his walk to that department).  
  
They reach the aisle in no time and Louis is caught by all the bottles and is honestly very excited to find a new luscious scented shampoo to try out.  (Preferably one that makes hair softer, so Harry can compliment the velvet texture of Louis' hair the next time he plays with it).  Louis eyes the hot pink bottle on the top shelf, puts down his basket and stands on his tippy toes to reach it.  He can feel Harry's eyes scanning him as he struggles.  
  
“Do you want some hel-”  
  
“N-No,” Louis huffs.  “I got it.”   
  
Harry shakes his head in disbelief but let’s Louis try to get it. (He knows he won’t reach it, ever).  
  
Louis stretches his arm until it hurts, but he won’t give up.  He’s pretty sure Harry is giggling behind him and he wants to give him heck for it but he’s too keen on getting this darn bottle.   
  
“Oh for god’s sake, Lou!”  Harry sighs and scoots Louis to the side while he reaches (without going on his tippy toes) and pulls down a bottle with one hand.   
  
“Show off,” Louis scowls, while snatching the bottle with a smirk.   
  
_‘Passion berry and hibiscus’_ Reads the label.  Louis opens the cap, but harshly pulls it away.  The name sounds great but the scent is awful.  He makes Harry put it back up, and makes him reach for the other one beside it.   
  
Another profound name, but another oddly scented shampoo.  Harry agrees with him too.  They bicker over the next one that Harry seems to love, but Louis doesn’t care for it.  Harry thinks it suits Louis very well, and Louis finds it offensive that Harry thinks a combination of ginger, vanilla and blueberries reminds him of him.  Harry means it in the nicest way possible, and Louis knows that.  However, Louis has been having a ball picking on Harry and teasing him too.   
  
Louis gets him to bring down a few more bottles until Harry is pouting.  
  
“Louuu, ‘m tired of this.”  He playfully whines while lazily handing Louis the next bottle.   
  
“Just a few more, yeah?”  Louis pleads with his hands together.  
  
Harry sighs, but smiles.  He pulls them down, and puts each individual one back up, because Louis is a picky fool and didn’t think any of them were just right.   
  
“None of those were right, so I did all that for nothing.”  Harry shakes his head.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Louis evily laughs, and Harry tilts his head to the side.  He was expecting Louis to ensure him that it wasn’t a waste otherwise he would’ve never known what they smelt like, but nope.  
  
“W-What?”   
  
Louis takes the bottle closest to him and places it in the basket, “I smelt this one before you took any of them down, and I really liked this one.  I just decided to make you take all of those down.”  Louis giggles at Harry’s priceless expression.  
  
And Harry can’t believe he was fooled by Louis.  He also can’t believe Louis is laughing about it.  But it’s cute.  Louis' cute.  But Harry won’t let this slide.   
  
 “Louis! You twat! You made me do all of that for your own amusement!”  Harry squints his eyes at Louis and Louis has fallen over the edge with giggles and nods.   
  
“You won’t get away with this, Lou.”  Louis focuses himself once he notices Harry walking faster towards him.   
  
Louis' eyes widen and he proceeds to scurry out of the aisle.  The realisation comes through him that Harry is after him now, and it honestly makes his heart flutter.  Louis quickly pads down the aisles, but can still hear Harry’s harsh footsteps only a few feet away from him.  He picks up his pace, praising that the department is rather empty so he doesn’t have to stress about running into anyone.  Louis is giggling as his heart thumps once he hears Harry calling his name from behind him.  Louis feels scared.  But that anticipated, excited scared.  It’s not until the sound of Harry's footsteps are gone that Louis slows himself down.  He doesn’t know if he should feel relieved or aware, since Harry could be absolutely anywhere.  He walks around the aisles, with wide eyes looking in every direction.  It’s not until Harry pounces out from behind a rack that Louis regrets coming down this way.  It startles Louis but only makes him laugh once Harry has clanged onto Louis and has given him a sloppy raspberry on the neck.  (Harry remembered from when Louis told him he can’t stand people tickling his neck, so what better way than to give him a raspberry?) Louis wants to shriek but instead all he does is laugh somewhat loudly and try to push Harry off.  (He doesn’t push hard enough but makes a believable effort) (He’s rather enjoying himself to be honest).   Harry pushes them into the very far end and into the corner where it’s completely empty and possible hazardous since it’s so far away from everything else.  But it’s the perfect spot for Harry.  Harry loves playing around with Louis and absolutely loves seeing the lust in his blue eyes when he knows his being over powered by Harry.   
  
“H-Harry, you know I-I’m sorry!” Louis can’t stop smiling and laughing, although he tries pleading his way out since he never knows what Harry has planned.  Harry is like one big present.  Pretty on the outside and a big surprise and something you’ll love on the inside.   
  
“Oh Louis, you silly! What do you think of me?  Like I’m just your little assistant?  You’re – you’re little accessory you can just use at your own advantage?”   Harry digs his fingers into Louis' side, tickling him slightly which makes Louis cover his mouth quickly.  Harry shakes his head while tisking him.   
  
“N-No, Harry!  I swear, j-just stop!”  Louis makes a bolt out, but Harry pulls him back against an empty shelf and the wall.  
  
“Naughty Lou.” Harry draws squiggly lines on either of Louis' sides and Louis wants to drop to the floor.  Harry, Harry knows what he’s doing.  Harry has this hidden cheeky side to him and enjoys unleashing it at the most unpredictable times.   
  
As for Louis, he doesn’t know if it’s possible to be this turned on at the bloody market.  Louis loves the way Harry's voice becomes so raspy and they way he can go from being a ballerina to one of the most intimidating looking people out there.  Harry still has that diamond glimmer in his eye and it calms Louis every time he focuses on it.   Harry really isn’t that strong, but Louis has become so weak that he can barely make an effort to escape.   
  
“I-I’m sorry Harry, you k-know I am!  S-Someone’s going t’ take out bask-”  
  
“Aw, c’mon, Lou,” Harry pokes Louis' tummy.  “At least tell me I’m pretty.”  
  
“S-So pretty, Harry.  Oh, you’re so p-pretty.” Louis swallows harshly.  That’s exactly what Harry wanted to hear.  Because now not only does he have the visualization of Louis topless, but along with that he has Louis' velvet voice telling him how pretty he looks.  And Harry could look pretty _anywhere.  
  
_ Louis pushes himself away from Harry and scatters away quickly to the basket of their things.  Louis waits for Harry, but wonders why he’s taking longer than needed, so he decides to pick out a conditioner and soap while he waits.   
  
Louis nearly has a heart attack once a large pink shape creeps through the corner of his eye.  He turns to see a four foot stuffed bear in the arms of Harry, whose head is bent beside the bear since it’s so big it hides his torso.   
  
“Buy me this and I’ll forgive you forever and ever and ever.”  Harry's open mouth smile and pleads make him look like a child.  A cute one.  
  
“Or?”  Louis rests a hand on his hip.  
  
“Or...”  Harry approaches Louis again with his fingers out.  Louis steps back with his hands in front of him as protection.  
  
“Okay, okay!  Deal.” And Harry smiles.  
  
They make their way down to the scanners and Louis pays for his items.  Harry reminds him of the pink plush bear, as if Louis could possibly forget that.  Louis laughs at Harry, making fun of him because he’ll be the one who has to carry that bloody thing all the way back.  It’s larger than Harry’s top half and is even difficult for him to carry.  Harry insists he’ll find a way.  
  
He never does.  So he gets Louis to hold one of the bears paws while he holds the other. Louis isn’t even ashamed.  He adores Harry’s inner child and wants to cherish for as long as he can.  They walk home, and in paw (and Louis hopes maybe it’s one step closer to hand in hand). 

9;  
  
Two weeks later and it’s close to the end of November.  Louis is awfully excited, because one it hits December first, that’s it.  The festivities have begun.   It’s close to the end of November and Louis has spent more of the month with Harry than alone.  He’s one hundred percent not complaining about that either.  If it wasn’t noticeable, Louis loves spending time with Harry, as does Harry to Louis.   November has been Louis' month.  Not only has Louis noticed a change in his and Harry's friendship, but he's felt it too.  He's noticed the little gestures Harry makes such as lightly holding Louis' arm, or petting his back.  There’s so many that they have grown on Louis, and he expects them, and loves the slight touches of warmth.  Harry loves nurturing Louis.  He loves finger combing his hair and watching how relaxed Louis becomes after being stressed. And Louis loves when Harry pays attention to his tiny details, like the way his hair parts.  And he loves the way he can hear Harry always mumble ‘so cute,’ whenever he’s petting Louis or drawing on his back.   So with all this appreciation Louis is receiving, he feels greater inside.  He feels warm, and happy, and whole.  Louis adores this newfound attention and Harry knows it too.  And Harry adores making Louis crinkle his eyes when he laughs or makes him purr when he draws hearts and stars on him while they watch telly.  During these past couple weeks they’ve grown closer as people together and learned new things to be in awe over and have simply been the happiest lads around.  They know their mates make remarks about their bond; they both notice the way Zayn tries pushing them together and the see the wriggly eyebrows Niall and Liam make to the both of them when they are together.  They acknowledge it, but never mention it.  Louis likes it when they do that to them though, because maybe Harry feels the same way.  He does.  Of course he does.   
  
Maybe Louis is going crazy, or maybe the fumes of that bloody bakery that he loves has made him mad.  But maybe, just maybe that void inside of him has been sewn with the thread of Harry.  Louis just might actually feel alive, and that grey patch in his rainbow world has gained it colour back.  He has Harry for those snuggle-up-bundle-up days and that’s what he has wanted since day one.  He appreciates the time they both take out of their days to simply sit on the sofa under a blanket or on either of their beds and just cuddle, or listen to soundtracks, or talk, or all of the above.  Louis hopes that one day a couple pecks and snogs will be added to the mix.  In all honesty, Louis loves being the big spoon just as much as he loves being the little spoon.  Even though Harry is larger than him, they have their own special way to lie together and laugh and talk and whisper secrets.  And Louis adores the scent of Harry's lavender and rosemary curls almost as much as he loves the indents on his face when he smiles.  Or the way Louis' pinky can fit into Harry’s dimple.  It never fails to make to two laugh.   
  
And so as Louis is sitting in the bakery yet again, he thinks that maybe, just maybe Harry is more than a little crush to him at this point.  Maybe at this point Louis sees Harry the way Liam sees Niall.   So maybe after seven and somewhat weeks of spending time with this curly lad, and getting to know him, and finding new reasons to smile with glee at night, maybe Louis doesn’t just like Harry; maybe he loves Harry.  Maybe he's in love with Harry but he doesn’t want to admit it because, _‘Two months? Nonsense, how could one fall in love within two months?’ ‘Look at Niall and me.  He was a proper stranger to me only what? Five weeks ago?  Now I can tell you from in my heart and soul Lou, that I love Niall.’ ‘Yeah, but people like you and Niall practically fit perfectly.  You two are inseparable.’  ‘What makes you think you and Harry aren’t, yeah?’  
  
_ Louis and Harry fit like puzzle pieces, except Louis is that one bloody puzzle piece that has been torn or ripped on accident, so it fits, but not quite perfectly.  And Louis believes that that is why Louis' life is headed downhill.  He just doesn’t fit anywhere.  Into anyone.  Into anything.  He fits, but it’s not a proper snug fit, it’s more like a _loose-i-could-fall-at-any-given-moment_ fit.  And Louis hates that.  But, Louis could listen to Harry speak for hours and hours and he would give Harry the world and then some.  Louis would sell his belonging for Harry if he was in danger, and he would give Harry as much of his world that he could.  And so yeah, Louis has never kissed Harry’s sweet lips, but that doesn’t mean anything.  A million kisses would never be equivalent to the joy and lust they share.  Sure they are nice but they don’t always define an emotion, or feeling, or passion.  Love comes from the heart, not from the mouth, or the eyes.  Louis is passionate about Harry.  So maybe they don’t fit snug, or perfectly, or the way they are ‘supposed’ to, but that’s the whole point about it.  Love isn’t perfect, nor is it supposed to be one certain way. You can fall into love at twenty three and fall out of love at twenty four.  You can fall in love after ten years or after ten weeks. Love is one of the largest and most expandable feelings in life and it can be expressed in a multitude of ways.  So as Louis sips his _peppermint-Harry-tasting_ tea, he realises that maybe, just maybe he really is in love with Harry.   
  
Louis realises that love isn’t perfect, and neither is he.  But who wants perfect, anyway?  
  
His love isn’t perfect, but it is velvet.  
  
10;  
  
Louis finds himself in the kitchen of his flat – more like in the kitchen of his, Harry’s, Liam’s, Niall’s and occasionally Zayn’s flat, since it’s one of the places they all find each other.  So anyways, Louis finds himself in the kitchen, pouring some tea with peppermint for himself and his peppermint (Harry) who’s sat in the front from under the covers.  The only thing that crosses his mind is if he truly does love Harry, or if it’s just a fantasy love.  He’s been asking Liam every night if he’s in love or not, but Liam isn’t much help.  _‘We all feel love differently, mate.’  ‘That’s no help, Li.’_ Louis knows Liam isn’t his personal answer booklet, but sometimes he wishes Liam knew exactly what to say.   
  
So for now, it’s up to Louis to realise if what he believes is love, is truly love.   
  
And while Louis decides, Harry is curious.  Curious to why he can see tiny Louis beside him, look up to Harry’s face every couple minutes.  Or why Louis has all of a sudden grown a habit to stare at their hands when their fingers are laced over the blankets.  It’s as if Louis is paying extra careful attention to what Harry is saying, and he wants to know why.   
  
If Harry had to choose a word for Louis, it would be strong.  It’s such a powerful word, and it fits Louis perfectly.  Harry has grown into Louis' little understanding of the way he sees the world and how he feels, and it’s been something Harry pays attention to every day.  It has been something Harry marked in his journal and has kept track of.  Harry sees the difference in Louis, and hopes it’s from him.  Because, as always, Harry want Louis to be the best version of himself that he can.  And if Louis needs a little push here and there, Harry wants to be the one to do so.   
  
And as Harry sips his tea, he feels Louis' eyes on him which feel hotter than the steaming tea beneath his chin.  
  
“Is it good?”  Louis asks after Harry has swallowed the soothing liquids.  They warm his tummy and he loves that feeling so much.  
  
“It’s great.”  Harry nods with an honest and reassuring smile.  It warms Louis.  Harry's smile is like the sun on his face.   And if the simplicity of a subtle smile can make Louis feel so overwhelmed, then he must be in love, right?   
  
“M’kay,” Louis sets his down on the table in front of them, while combing his fingers through the front of Harry's curls.  “I’m glad.”  
  
Louis places his arm on Harry's shoulder as his brushes though his chocolate locks.  Harry can feel the tension in Louis bicep as it rests on his shoulder.   
  
“Oh Lou,” Harry sighs.  “Why are you so angsty?”  He turns to Louis, but not stopping the luscious scalp massage.  
  
“M’not.”  Louis denies.  Although in all honesty he is a little anxious, just a little. A tiny little.  Maybe a lot.  Only because he’s beside this lad who has in ways shown him life with devotion and confidence, so when Louis feels as if he loves him, of course he feels jumpy, and overly aware.   
  
“But you are,” Harry frowns.  He doesn’t want to see his little Lou like this, even though he doesn’t got a clue what it’s about.  “Here, lie down, yeah?”  He helps Louis snuggle down beside Harry, so his head is on his lap.   
  
And as Harry begins drawing curves and lines down his arms, he tells Louis to relax a bit, and that this mood isn’t good for him and that he should drink his tea, to sooth his intensity.  As this goes on, Louis thinks to himself that he should be crazy not to think he is in love with this lad; I mean, who wouldn’t?

 _‘Why me?’_ Louis wonders.  Why did life take Louis in the direction that Harry was in, and not someone worthy of Harry, or someone who had it all together? Why the curious, unproductive, empty Louis handed this valuable work of art known as Harry? Louis will never understand, but Louis is awfully thankful for life’s honours and gifts.   
  
By this point soft snores release from Louis, and that’s exactly what Harry wanted.  Louis needed rest, even though he gets plenty during the night.  Louis is always exhausted, and drained and Harry doesn’t know why.  Harry wants to know why though.  Harry just wants everything spic and span for his tiny Lou.  Even though Louis isn’t necessarily his yet, Harry still considers him to be.  
  
“Harry?  Louis!”  A voice shouts from the door.  Harry slams his eyes shut in frustration, while balling his fists.   
  
He furrows his eyebrows to Liam and Niall who come barging in, “You sillies! Lou is sleeping!”  Harry whines while petting Louis' hair out of his face.  
  
“Sorry mate.” Liam places his hand on Harry’s shoulder.  Harry nods as an acceptance.   
  
“Aw look at that, boyfriends takin’ a nap together.”  Niall pinches Harry’s cheeks and Harry swats him off without moving in case it wakes up Louis.  
  
“Shush Niall! You could wake Louis!” Anyone who knows Louis knows he’s a deep, _deep_ sleeper, but the subject makes Harry blush and smile like an idiot, so Harry wants to avoid it, even though at the same time he wants to talk with them for hours about Louis.   
  
“Oh come on Harry, don’t treat us like we’re complete fools!”  Liam laughs in a whisper.   
  
“Yeh, mate! Just tell him ya love him already, this is ridiculous!”  Niall shakes his head in disbelief that this little game between Louis and Harry is still going on.  Both Liam and Niall thought they would have already had five adopted children and a few dogs.   
  
“Shoo Niall! He could hear you!  You’re a complete nuisance!”  Harry attempts to hit Niall but he moves away too quickly for Harry's reach.  
  
And it’s true.  Harry does love Louis.  If only Louis knew.  But knowing the both of them, they are equally stubborn.  Maybe that’s a good thing, maybe not.  All Niall and Liam know is that to two love each other but they don’t even know it.  Harry has loved Louis for a while now, but doesn’t know how to admit that, he doesn’t even think that’s a worthy idea. After all, they aren’t even together, officially.  They aren’t even together, period.  Harry thinks he can’t just come out and tell Louis that.  Harry can barely do anything without stuttering or flushing his cheeks or feeling like a fool after wards because he’s so bloody nervous.   Harry hates that.  He hates it a lot.   
  
“C’mon, it’s not that hard at all!”  Niall ensures Harry, but Harry doesn’t buy it.  
  
“That’s easy for you to say!”  Harry shouts in a whisper, however that is possible. “You two have mutual feelings and are both so far up each other’s, you know who’s, that you probably clean them!”  
  
The two laugh quietly to one another as Harry remains confused.  It’s like a constant cycle for Harry to feel confused, and he’s honestly flustered by it.  
  
“Would one of you give me a proper answer to why you are snickering?”  Harry frowns and pouts while crossing his arms.  
  
“Mate, you don’t know so much that you really should.”  Liam laughs lightly.  It’s true.  And Liam wishes he could tell Harry about how much Louis rambles about him, and that Louis feels the exact same way.  But they want to let Harry and Louis find that out on their own, even if it takes ten years.  
  
“Like, like what?” Harry’s eyes widen.   
  
“Can’t tell ya, that’s Louis' job.”  Niall pats him on the shoulder, and him and Liam head towards Liam’s room.  
  
And now Harry is left with a snuggly Louis and millions of thoughts.  Perhaps Louis is so keen on watching Harry because Louis is curious too.  Curious for different reasons, but the two are definitely on the hunt for something.  Harry does love Louis, and Harry wants to thank Louis for being such an amazing person and Harry wants Louis all to himself in every way possible.  Harry just wants to hold Louis hand everywhere and give him butterfly kisses and introduce him as his boyfriend.  Harry wants to bake for Louis and cook for Louis and wakeup to a soft snoring and snuggly Louis and he wants to brush his hair away from his forehead and plant a kiss there every night and wants to see Louis in his shirts and he wants to be held by Louis and most importantly he wants to be loved by Louis. He wants to hear the words ‘I love you Harry.’ Every morning afternoon and evening.  He wants those kinky nights and those playful and giggly nights and he wants to do the unexpected and be spontaneous all whilst saying ‘I love you,’ and if that’s not too much to ask why can’t it just happen?  Why is Harry such a turtle in a shell and why can’t he open up.  Why can’t he live in the moment like Louis?   
  
Louis and Harry, are very much opposites.  When all Louis wants is to be more like Harry, Harry wants to be more like Louis.  Louis thinks that having life under complete control and stability is key to success when Harry just wants to know what it’s like to live nearly limitless, or at least with the ability to laugh out loud in public and stand up for yourself and to be confident about doubts.  What they are both so blind of is that the reality of it all is neither of them will ever have everything they want in themselves, so with that being said, perhaps finding someone to guide them, and to help them understand is what they both need.  And they both have that person, they just need to realise that.   
  
So if Louis doubted things less and Harry took a big step forward, perhaps they would be staying their ‘I love you’s’ before bed and perhaps they would be holding hands and tickling one another and going panty shopping and candle shopping and everything they love with their love, but since they are both so bloody stubborn, they are stuck for now.  
  
11;  
  
It’s crazy what just another two weeks can do.  For cases like Louis and Harry, it gave them blind love.  Louis fell for Harry and Harry fell for Louis.  If only they knew that though.  They are centimetres close to what they are dreaming of, but they don’t even know.  They are oblivious to it all.  Neither of them likes being oblivious either.   
  
So if Louis is going to be doubtful, so be it.  And if Harry is going to be a nervous noodle forever, then so be it.  They just don’t know what they’re missing out on.  So for the time being, they spend their fluffy time together, cuddling, finger twining, and hair combing, but they will never know they could be doing so much more.  Louis trusts Harry.  Louis wants to believe that Harry loves him, he wants to so bad.  But Louis' doubts will hold him back.  Louis still has hope, Louis will always.  Louis just needs to use that hope a little better, and a little stronger.   Even though Harry says Louis is strong, Louis thinks he's weak.  Louis can’t get himself to believe that anyone like Harry would love him, let alone like him in any other way than friends, so why bother, right?  Why not keep this fairy tale of a bond they have nice and velvety smooth, instead of breaking it?  Life is all about trial and error, but Louis doesn’t want to make the trial.  Then again, friends don’t look at each other like that.  Friends don’t hold hands and snuggle and whisper cute things to one another.  Friends don’t feel in awe when the other walks into the room. Friends don’t feel incomplete without the other.  Friends are just friends.  Friends are platonic.  Some friends are in hiding, and they don’t even know it.  Louis wonders if they are friends in hiding.  Louis has the hope.   
  
“I-I’m glad you’re here!” Harry’s face lights like a Christmas tree.  Speaking of Christmas, it’s December! Which means, Christmas mode: on.  Louis feels in heaven.  Christmas is the best time of year for more than one reason.  Everyone loves Christmas.  Everyone loves being in gleeful spirits and everyone loves the beautiful fairy lights that set the mood and the classic carols and the love in the air.  The love, oh the love, the endless, adoring, beautiful, romantic love.  The mistletoe, and the thoughtful gifts and the appreciation and adornment that goes into everything is something pretty darn special.   
  
Harry was waiting for Louis to arrive.  Red cheeks and a frosty nose.  Louis wishes he could snuggle himself up into Harry’s never ending warmth.   The weather is bitterly cold but that’s what makes the teas and the hot cocoas and the warm biscuits even better.  
  
“I’m glad to be here too.”  Louis replies with a smile.  He doesn’t know why, but he senses this tension that he hasn’t felt since the first couple of times they got together.  They felt that way because they were both questionable.  Louis mind wanders.  
  
“Here’s your tea, nice a hot.”  ‘ _Just like you.’_ Harry thinks.   Louis is breathtaking, and Harry wishes he could tell him that.  He could, but he doesn’t have the courage.  So, he wishes he has the courage to tell Louis he looks breathtaking every single day whether it’s when he wakes up to when he’s out of the shower to when he’s stressed, he’s just so astonishing.  
  
“Thanks.” Louis wraps his tiny hand around the cup, letting his fingers overlap Harry's fingers in which are still holding the cup as well.  This isn’t the first time that that’s happened, but oddly enough this time it’s different.    
  
“Y-You okay?”  Harry smiles, and it takes Louis out of his daze.  He didn’t notice he froze, staring at the pine colour of Harry's eyes and how Louis wants a Christmas tree in that exact shade.  
  
“Yeah, sorry.”  Louis laughs lightly, as well does Harry.   
  
“Don’t be sorry.”  Louis takes that as a compliment towards Harry.  He practically told him it’s okay that he was caught mesmerized by him and that he shouldn’t be sorry because yes, Harry is a distracting clumsy dork and Louis loves that.  
  
“Oh, okay,” Louis breathes. “Sorry.”  He sasses Harry, and Harry squints his eyes to Louis.  Louis loves playing sassy with Harry, because he likes to mess around with him to get an adorable reaction that gives him butterflies.  Louis never wants to live without that face.  
  
Louis sits at the nearest table to Harry, so close that his scent still once in a while catches his attention.  Louis knows he loves Harry, he just knows it.  It’s inevitable, and something he doesn’t want to avoid, but still does at the same time.  Louis is still young, reckless and still an immature fool.  He might be awfully confused and unprepared for life but having the thought of Harry being along for that journey just makes Louis' life seem so achievable.  Louis could never find the rest of himself inside, because that small vacant space within him was being held for someone like Harry, and if that void is being patched, then doesn’t that mean something? Doesn’t that mean he’s got his whole back? All Louis' wanted is a different kind of love. Not a buddy love, not a family love.  A love.  A genuine, love.  And he’s so close to having it.  So maybe that first day when he was walking to the bakery was this ‘ _right around the corner’_ moment.  _‘Louis unfortunately knows that that special someone isn’t right around the corner,’_ perhaps Louis was wrong.  Because just as Louis walked around the corner, Harry was there.  Harry was that special someone and it all just makes sense to him now. 

As Louis is working on his laptop, passing the time and trying so hard not to turn to distract Harry every two seconds, he doesn’t even notice the curly wonk sit across from him.  It’s an instant reflex for Louis to wrap his feet around one of Harry's feet, and Harry loves that.  It makes him all jittery inside.  He blushes deeply, and Louis is proud of that.  That he caused that.   
  
“For you.”  Harry slides a tiny white box with a cellophane top across the tiny table.  Louis wants to melt.  Why does Harry do this to him?  
  
Louis already knows it’s a red velvet fairy cake.  It couldn’t be more obvious by the wrapping and the way Harry’s cheeks are nearly the identical colour of it in the box. Louis closes his laptop and stares at Harry straight in the eyes.  They glisten and shimmer as if his orbs were made of miniature emeralds.  
  
“Oh, Harry,” Louis sighs with happiness.  “Why are you so good to me?”  
  
Harry feels so great about himself.  All he loves doing is making others happy, it’s the best reward he could earn.  He loves the way he feels after knowing he made someone so happy.  It’s a gift.  
  
He breathes slowly, “B-Because you matter,” he brushes his foot against Louis', “And _, ‘I love you, Lou.  I love you so much, and I wish I would’ve known sooner.’_ Yeah, you’re important to me.”  Harry mentally punches himself in the gut for not saying what he wanted to, but he’s still happy with Louis' remarkable reaction.  Its breath taking and priceless and a face he wants to see every time Harry has the opportunity to spoil Louis.  
  
Louis heart is melting inside of him.  What did he do to deserve someone like Harry in his life?  Louis is a sucker for things like this.  For small sentimental things.  He's sure Harry is using that to his own advantage.  And if Louis matters to Harry, and is important to him too, that must mean something special.   
  
“Am I really?”  Louis sinks into his chair, asking Harry in awe.  Is Louis really important to Harry?   
  
“O-Of course you are, you silly!” Harry rubs his foot against Louis' leg.  “I mean, just because we’re _only friends_ , doesn’t mean you aren’t super duper special to me, y’know!”  
  
And there it is.  The ‘ _only friends’_.  But this time, coming from Harry and not Louis.  Louis wonders to himself if Harry is pulling the same scheme in which Louis was pulling to Harry.  Or perhaps Louis has convinced Harry that they truly are only friends and nothing else.  Louis doesn’t want to believe that though.  Louis won’t.    Louis just doesn’t understand how they could only be friends when they do things like cuddle all night and compliment one another on a daily basis.  If only Louis could just tell Harry he loves him.  If only Harry knew how fondly Louis thinks of him.   
  
“Oh, what am I going to do with you.”  Louis sighs in awe, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.  
  
“Whaddya mean?” Harry raises an eyebrow.   
  
“The world doesn’t deserve someone as amazing as you, honestly.”   
  
“'M not that amazing.”  
  
Louis is beyond shocked that someone like Harry could think that way about himself.  Harry’s velvet heart is ten times too big but it suits him perfectly.   
  
“How could you say that?” Louis gasps, along with a sigh.  “You’ve got complete control of your life; you’re headed somewhere.  I’m rather quite jealous of you and your placement on earth.”  
  
Harry sighs, if only Louis knew that his life is great, but not as spectacular as Louis assumes it is.  
  
“It’s not that amazing, Lou.  My life sort of feels like a rule book.  And I’m afraid Louis, I really am.  I wish I was like you, I wish I wasn’t so bloody nervous and closed in, and I wish I could say everything that’s on my mind the way you do.  I wish I had your confidence and pride.  You’re like this, this bright journey; you’re headed wherever life takes you and I wish I had that too.”  
  
 Louis is rather surprised at Harry's outcome.  Louis knows he would never been able to say that to just anyone.  It makes Louis warm, but he's also concerned for Harry.  If only Harry knew that having such a life full of questions and surprises wasn’t always the cherry on top.  Louis feels this guilt knowing Harry thinks Louis is able to say whatever comes to mind.  That’s usually the case for Louis, although this time Louis is the nervous one.  Louis is the Harry.   
  
“Oh Harry-”  
  
“J-Just tell me how to speak up for myself, at least tell me that.”  Harry almost begs Louis.  Harry needs this.  _Needs.  
_  
“Well, you just, you have to go for it, and you have to just say it and don’t think about the consequences too much.  And if all else fails you’ll learn from it and move on.  Just have some _hope_ , its key.”  
  
Hope is so important to Louis.  It gets him through nearly every obstacle or issue.  He hopes for the best, and hopes for the good turn.  Hope is a chance and life is a chance and that’s something Louis has learned along the way.  He is proud of his accomplishments but also his mistakes, because without the hope he used for every part of his life, he wouldn’t have those mistakes and accomplishments to look back on and learn from.  You learn from your life, you learn from you past and it’ll all help you in the future.   
  
Harry swallows Louis' words like milk.  They all mean so much to Harry, when they come from Louis and no one else.  As Harry's break comes to an end he reflects on Louis' words.  Harry stands up to go back behind the counter, and as he does he wants to give Louis a peck on the cheek but he knows he can’t, but he now has the _hope_ that he’ll be able to one day.  
  
And as Harry walks away, Louis reflects on his own mistake of not listening to his own advice he just gave to Harry.  To say what’s on your mind and don’t look back on it.  Louis is supposed to be the super brave one.  The strong one.  Fearless, proud, confident.  All of those words describe Louis, but Louis doesn’t feel so fearless anymore.  Louis doesn’t want to be the turtle in the shell.  He wants to march up to Harry and give him a proper snog and then walk out just like that.  But Louis can’t.  *Won’t.  Louis won’t.  
  
So now Louis feels like a coward as he turns back on his laptop and begins blatantly searching _‘how to tell someone you love them’.  
  
-  
  
_ And now it’s half past eleven, and the sky is black but illuminated by the fairy lights outside.  He is still sat at the tiny table, as he waits for Harry to serve the very last customer before closing time.   Louis is tired, but not tired enough to sleep.  The type of tired where you just want to snuggle up and watch films or chat until you really fall asleep.  Louis' eyes glue to Harry, as he watches him hand the lad his tea and biscuit.  Louis will never understand how Harry can still manage to smile so widely and talk so nicely and with such enthusiasm at this hour.  Then he remembers, Harry will do anything for anyone before himself.  In ways it saddens Louis, because Harry deserves so many good things, but doesn’t get them.  Harry deserves the whole world and then some.  If Harry had the whole world in his hands he wouldn’t keep it, he would give it to someone so unworthy of it.  Louis understands that Harry's happiness comes from others happiness, but it would be nice to see Harry happy from something that someone else has done specifically for him.   
  
  
Louis sighs when he sees Harry pull out the broom.  He can now see the exhaust on Harry’s face after he locked up once the man left the shop.  Harry deserves a break and a million other things too.   
  
“Gimme that, yeah?” Louis pulls his hand out, to reach for the broom stick.   
  
“It’s okay Lou.” Harry continues to sweep.  Louis won’t take no for an answer, though.  
  
“Harry,” Louis whines slightly, while standing up to take the broom. “Sit, sit down.”  
  
“But this is my job, not yours.”  Harry frowns, feeling bad for Louis as he's pushed to sit down.  Louis is overwhelmed as how saddened Harry is that he isn’t able to let Louis stay comfortable and seated.  
  
“Yeah, well Harry, you’ve been working for four bloody hours.  You deserve some good in your life too y’know.”  Louis begins sweeping around the pink tiled floors.   
  
Harry pulls up some courage and raises his voice across the bakery, “Yeah well, I’ve got you for that, Lou.”   
  
Louis' heart skips a little, and he’s glad his back is faced to Harry and that his head is down, so Harry can’t see the redness on his apples.   
  
“What?”  Louis looks up, once his little _in-awe-moment_ has settled.   
  
“You heard me,” Harry stands.  “You’re the good in my life.”  
  
Louis' eyes face the floor again, as he quickly sweeps up little crumbs and whatnot.  
  
Harry is proud of himself.   He’s glad he told Louis that, and hopes to tell him little things like that all the time.  Sure Harry gives Louis little compliments here and there, but he never makes them a proper statement like how he just did.  He loves the way Louis got all shy and frilly, knowing he made him that way.  It means a lot to Harry that the simplicity of his words make such an impact on Louis.    
  
“You, you deserve more than just me, though.  You deserve millions, billons – trillions of people telling you how grateful they are for all you’ve done for them.  You’re too kind for this world.”  At this point Louis is mumbling and being sure not to face Harry.  He hears Harry sit back down with a sigh, only to stand up again, as footsteps approach him.  Louis is longing for a pair of sun glasses so Harry can’t look him directly in the eyes.  Louis can’t stand being so bloody close to Harry and not giving him love and appreciation the way he wishes he could.   
  
He’s thankful that Harry only prompts himself up against the counter, instead of standing directly behind Louis, even though Louis loves when Harry is close to him.   
  
“Perhaps I don’t want all those people telling me that-”  
  
Louis interrupts him, “Y’must be crazy then!”  
  
“Louis!”  Harry giggles while placing his hand over his forehead.  Louis turns to face him briefly and can’t help but smile at Harry's dimpled face.  Beauty.   
  
Harry looks at him with such awe.  He is overwhelmed with Louis' beauty, as is Louis to Harry.  But Harry, Harry just can’t stop looking.  Harry’s never been in love, but Harry reckons that if his love and appreciation could be an aid to Louis, then that’s all that matters.   _‘just say it and don’t think about the consequences too much’,  ‘if all else fails you’ll learn from it and move on’, ‘just have some hope,’_   Is that all it really takes?  Hope, and self courage and belief in yourself?  Louis makes is sound so simple, but maybe it isn’t only Louis.  Hoping and praying is nearly as easy as breathing.  So maybe the whole fuss Harry has made was really just his mind over thinking.  Harry will never not be a nervous lad, but he can always push himself to adapt to controlling his nerves.   
  
Louis turns back around, and scatters away from Harry and sweeps corners and edges that he didn’t notice the first time around.  He feels tension in the air. He doesn’t know why there needs to be tension.  But he knows it’s coming from Harry.   
  
“I-I think I love you.”  
  
And that’s it.  Harry's body is complete jelly and he wants to faint.  His heart is beating and his palms are sweatier than ever. Harry didn’t know he was going to say that, he really didn’t.  It just came out.  And now that it has, he doesn’t know if he should look at Louis or look at the floor.   As for Louis, he is not moving.  You know that feeling you get when you hear something that surprises you, so you don’t know if you heard it correctly?  Yeah, that’s Louis right now.  Louis right now is also _‘asfgdhfkjlesho’_.  There’s not one sound coming from Louis, nor from Harry.  The sound of both of their heavy breathing fills the room.  Louis doesn’t want to turn around, he really doesn’t.  But he’s strong, so he will.  And as he does, his face is most definitely mirrored by Harry's.  Harry is as pale as snow.  Maybe even paler, if that is possible.  His mouth is open and his eyes are wide.  And Louis' caramel skin has gone milky but his cheeks remain red.  Louis has butterflies but doesn’t know if he should.  He still doesn’t know if he heard Harry correctly.  Would it be rude to ask him to repeat himself?  At this point Harry has come to conclusions that this is one of the mistakes that he will have to learn from.  Louis doesn’t love Harry, that’s obscure; that’s impossible.  Harry should’ve known better after all the times Louis stated they were only friends.  Something to learn from. That’s life, he supposes.  
  
“I mean, y-you told me to just like, hope for the best s-so I did, right now, a-and I just went for it, and I-I’m sorry.  I’m really so super sorry, I maybe shouldn’t have said that, I didn’t mean to – I mean I did mean to but I-I didn’t know I was actually going to, a-and I do love you, but I’m sorry I said it I-”  
  
Harry wants to cry.  He can feel it in him that he could easily cry if he let himself.  Louis' surprised stare has faded into glistening ocean blue eyes but Harry doesn’t think anything of it.  All Harry can think about is how much of a silly fool he is for letting himself say that.   
  
“Harry... baby, I-” Louis is in awe.  Harry told Louis he loves him and Louis heard correctly.  Now that his state of shock has passed by all he can see is a shaking and frail little Harry before him.  He’s never seen Harry so nervous and scared.  All Louis wants to do is lie him down and cuddle him to sleep.   
  
“No, I-I’m sorry, a lot sorry.  I-I understand if you don’t want to like, cuddle anymore, o-or hangout, or even be my friend now.” Harry’s whole body wants to collapse, but he stays up for Louis.  Although his back is arched downwards so he’s basically looking at the floor. Harry feels like he’s talking to Louis for the first time.  He’s never been this nervous around Louis since the first time they spoke.   
  
“No, Harry-”  
  
“Sorry.” Harry interrupts him, yet again.  
  
“I love you Harry.  I love _you_.”  Louis speaks fast, but with enough passion that it shuts Harry right up.   
  
Harry is definitely shutted up now.  He’s speechless, but he’s happy.  So, so, so, happy.  And he’s never felt this type of happiness where he didn’t have to do anything to earn it.  It just came to him. And he reckons that yeah, making people happy is a great way to feel good about yourself, but having someone lift your lips into a smile for you is an indescribable feeling that Harry never wants to lose.  And if Louis never stops loving him, he will never stop being happy.  And that’s a good thing.   
  
And that void in Louis' soul is full with no one but Harry, and Harry's love.  Louis believes that everyone is complete, but once you find that special someone, you are completely complete.  Louis could always feel that emptiness inside of him, where Harry fit in just right.  So maybe now Louis can find himself where he belongs and maybe Harry will find himself in places he never expected to be, because Louis can give Harry what he’s always wanted and Harry can patch Louis' heart so he’s no longer a leak.  And what the two never realised was that they both are not perfect, nowhere close. They both don’t have all the characteristics that they’ve dreamt of having, but that doesn’t mean they can’t have someone who has those traits who can lead them down those constitutional paths.  
  
Louis' long journey for yearning has come to an end and Harry’s worrisome will perhaps settle now that he feels as if he can settle down a little too.   
  
So if Harry knows Louis loves him, and Louis knows Harry loves him, isn’t all that’s left is a kiss?  
  
Indeed.  
  
And yes, Louis still has to stand on his tippy toes, but he still feels so in control, and he loves that.  And Harry loves a dominant Louis.  The warmth of Harry’s body aligns closer with Louis, until their lips finally connect with each other.  For the first time, ever.   So when Louis lips touch Harry's, the world is made of gold.  Louis' heart flutters and his eyelashes tickle Harry’s face.  And Harry giggles, but he holds on to this moment of pure bliss.  Harry’s hot lips move to the beat of Louis' heart.  Rapid.  And there’s sparks.  Sparks and passion and lust and everything anyone could ever dream of. The true  passion begins  to deepen once Louis decides it’s just about time to crash his lips down harder onto Harry's, which makes the pace faster and their breaths shorter.  And only Louis would wrap his fingers around Harry’s neck, drawing shapes just to make Harry laugh in the kiss so Louis has another reason to smile.  Soon enough Harry finds himself sitting on one of the chairs as Louis stands between his legs.  With their lips in sync, and Louis fingers caught in Harry’s curls.  Harry hums a lullaby that vibrates through Louis' body.  Louis is sure of it that they are smiling and giggling like complete fools, more than kissing, but that’s okay.  They have plenty of kisses to come.   
  
So this. This warmth, passion, lust, appreciation, infatuation; hope.  This is what entirety feels like.  This is was genuine happiness feels like.  This is what love feels like.  And this love is so velvet.  
  
\-----  
  
(and so as Louis crawls into bed (with Harry by his side) (and Harry's gianomous pink bear)  he is no longer afraid that he’ll never find just what he’s looking for.  Not only does he look up to the framed word above his bed, but also to the new framed photo of him and Harry. So now _hope_ won’t be the only thing in which will both wake him up and put him to sleep.) _  
  
Hope, and Harry, and a lot of red velvet. _

 

 


End file.
